Accidents Change People
by Lady Evilness
Summary: *COMPLETE* Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?
1. Prologue

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
***************^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^***********  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
Lily Evans happily sat herself in a carriage of the Hogwarts Express at the end of her sixth year all by herself taking out a book to read. She was glad to be going back home to her loving parents where she wouldn't be teased and made fun of by people like the Marauders in school. Where she'd be surrounded by people who loved and appreciated her instead of shun her and insult her.  
  
Don't misinterpret her though, for she did love her school immensely. She loved the huge castle, extraordinary lessons, ghosts, moving portraits, and moving staircases that made up Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Lily was no ordinary girl. She was a young witch in training and she attended Hogwarts, the best school of witchcraft and wizardry in the world.   
  
However, Lily didn't usually have a good time at Hogwarts except when she was all by herself. For people laughed at her and made fun of her endlessly. This was because of many endless reasons. She was extremely smart (which easily made her a prefect), loved school, was very shy, and didn't stand up for herself. She also didn't look pretty for she kept her lovely red hair, which reached an inch below her shoulders, always in an ugly, messy bun at the top of her head, she was quite fat to say the least, and her stunning emerald eyes were hidden behind large glasses. So she was considered ugly, a geek, and a snob by those people in her school who didn't bother to look beyond her appearance to see the sweet, loving, and very caring girl she really was.  
  
At that moment someone stepped into her carriage, or actually some persons. The Marauders (excluding Peter for he was up front buying sweets from the lady who was in charge of the cart) to be exact. Yes, the Marauders, the infamous pranksters of Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, well look here you guys it's fat little Evans sitting all by her lonesome reading." That was the taunting voice of James Potter, the ring leader of the little group, and one of her fellow prefects. He was also easily the best looking guy in the entire school. Standing at 6 ft 2 with a well built body from all the Quidditch that he played, he had wonderful chocolate brown eyes behind thin gold-framed glasses that made girls turn into a puddle of goo in front of him and untamable, messy jet-black hair that gave him this sexy, irresistible look and that just made your hand itch to run through it.  
  
Lily said nothing and just kept her eyes, which were welling up with tears, on her book. "What's wrong, Evans, cat's got your tongue? Or should I say whale since your obviously so much like one you can barely tell the diference?" That was the voice of Potter's best friend, Sirius Black also very hot standing at 6 ft 1 and 1/2 with a well built body as well, long black hair that reached his shoulders and warm, dark brown eyes that always seemed to hold a mischievous glint in them.  
  
Lily still sat quietly wondering where her Gryffindor courage was hidden. Her tears were threatening to spill over at any second but she held onto them for she didn't want to cry in front of them. "Guys, I think we should go." The voice belonged to Remus Lupin, a boy who always seemed to be tired for some reason and always went to see his sick mother, supposedly, every month. However Lily and the Marauders knew otherwise. For they knew that Remus was a werewolf but he wasn't aware of the fact that Lily knew. Still Remus was also very good looking with dirty blond hair and gray eyes. He was shorter than both Sirius and James standing at 6 feet and he wasn't as well built as both of them but he was still built.   
  
Lily was grateful that Remus had interrupted them because she didn't think she could hold her tears back any longer. Remus was the only one who had never teased her. Probably because he knew what it was like to be shunned and made fun of. But he wasn't her friend either. In fact they never spoke except for an occasional "Hi" or "Bye".  
  
Reluctantly the Marauders left heeding Remus's words and Lily burst into quiet tears. She'd be glad when she was out of Hogwarts forever because she didn't think she'd be able to put up with the teasing or taunting for much longer. Slowly Lily fell asleep with tears still streaming quietly down her face.  
  
  
  
****************////////////////////**************//////////////////***************  
  
  
  
Lily got off the train and rolled the cart that held her luggage through the barrier that would take her back to the muggle world.   
  
"Lily, dear, how was school this year?" Rosalind Evans asked pulling her daughter into a hug and kissing her on the cheek. Rosalind Evans was a beautiful woman. She had gorgeous brown hair that spilled down her back in waves and the lovely emerald green eyes that her daughter had inherited.  
  
"Fine, Mum, it was great as usual," Lily said pasting on a fake smile.  
  
"That's wonderful, sweetie," Steve Evans said kissing his daughter on the cheek. Steve Evans was a handsome man with the fiery hair his daughter had inherited and deep blue eyes. "Well, are you ready to go home?"  
  
"Yes," Lily said eagerly hardly able wait any longer until she got home and very happy to be with her loving family.  
  
"Alright, let's go," her mother said.   
  
  
  
*************///////////////////////**************//////////////////////************  
  
  
  
Lily lay in her bed a few weeks later feeling very content. She was home with her great family and her sister, Petunia, who she disliked, no slash that, **hated** had moved out. Ever since Lily had gotten her letter stating she was a witch all Petunia ever did was insult her and call her a freak. Luckily, now her 21 year old sister had moved out and gone to live with her horrid fiancée, Vernon Dursley. Also, her seventeenth birthday was coming up soon so that would mean she was one step closer to finally graduating from Hogwarts.  
  
"Lily, dear," her mother shouted from downstairs, "would you like to come with your father and I to the store?"  
  
Since she had nothing else to do Lily agreed to go and hurried down as fast as she could, which wasn't actually very fast considering her weight.  
  
Before they got into the car and headed towards the store, Lily noticed that a faint drizzle was starting to fall but thinking nothing of it, she got in the car. Soon it started raining extremely hard making it very difficult to see and making it hard to get to the store quickly. As they were making a turn, out of no where a car came from the opposite side of them driving extremely fast. But there was no way to avoid it. There was a huge crash and Lily's world went black...  
  
  
  
  
***************^^^^^^^****************^^^^^^^********  
  
  
A/N: How was that? I'm not sure whether I should continue it or not. Please review with your opinions. If you guys like it, then I will gladly update it, but if not I won't, unless I decide otherwise.  
  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~


	2. Sad News & A New Look

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hey people! I've decided to continue this story because I actually got more than 20 reviews! Here's the second chapter to my second fic.  
  
****************^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^****************^^  
  
Chapter 2: Sad News & A New Look  
  
Lily awoke in an unfamiliar room. It was completely white with white bed sheets, curtains, walls, and doors. It had a nasty sterilized scent that made her think of a hospital and in fact she noticed that she was in a hospital. For a moment Lily was at a loss for why she was in this place and why she ached all over. Looking at herself she saw that she had a cast on her left leg and one on her right arm. Her face was completely wrapped in bandages except for two holes for her eyes and one hole for her mouth. Her ribs were tightly wrapped in bandages as well. Lily was quite confused. 'Why am I here?' she thought.  
  
Suddenly the door at the other end of her bed opened and in strode a young woman wearing a white coat and holding a clipboard. "Good morning, Lily! I see that you're finally awake," she said.   
  
"Where am I?" was all that Lily could manage to say.  
  
"You're in London Bridge Hospital and I'm Dr. Rivers," the woman answered cheerfully.  
  
"Why am I here and why am I all wrapped up in bandages?" Lily inquired, still quite confused.  
  
The doctor's eyes filled with concern and worry. "Lily, don't you remember? You were in an awful car accident along with your parents."   
  
Suddenly it all started coming back. The car ride to the store...the heavy rainfall...the car that crashed into them. "Oh." was the only word that escaped Lily's lips. Regaining her composure she asked in a small, desperate voice, "How long have I been here? And what's wrong with me? Am I in a very serious condition? And my parents? How are they?"  
  
"Well," the doctor replied, "you've been here for three weeks now. You arrived here in a pretty serious condition. You had a broken arm that had apparently smashed the wrong way against the door of the car. Your head had crashed into the window giving you many cuts on your head and face. Some pieces of glass deeply cut into your stomach and leg to the pint where we had to surgically remove them and your left leg had been broken probably from the force of the crash or when the car turned upside down. Two of your ribs were also broken. Luckily you got here just in time and we got all the glass out of you and we had to do surgery on your face so that you wouldn't have scars on it and we fixed your arm, leg and your ribs."  
  
"What about my parents?" Lily asked quite shocked by all the things that had happened to her.  
  
The doctor's face immediately turned solemn. "I'm sorry, Lily," she said quietly, "but they didn't survive. We did all we could but they weren't able to make it. Their heads crashed into the windshield and they received internal bleeding in their brain and they were dead before they even got here."  
  
"No," Lily said quietly, her eyes welling up with tears. "NO!!!" she shouted completely in pain but not physical pain, emotional pain.  
  
Dr. Rivers' eyes grew held a look of concern and pity but she knew that Lily needed time alone to sort out her feelings. "I'm sorry," she said one more time before stepping out of the room.  
  
Lily lay in her bed feeling as if someone had just stabbed her heart and soul with a million knives. She couldn't believe it. The only people she lived for were gone, gone forever. She would never see them again. Never again would she be able to talk to them about her problems or hug them when her world didn't feel right. It was too much for her to bear and she hadn't even been able to tell them she loved them one last time or to say goodbye. She lay in her bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
  
  
******************///////////////////////****************///////////////////////***************//////////////////  
  
  
  
*>Three Months Later*  
  
Lily was finally going to be leaving the hellhole they called a hospital very soon. During the time when she had been there, she had had to suffer with no company and liquid foods. It was utterly boring and disgusting with nothing to do and nothing good to eat. As soon as she was able to eat solid foods and she had the bandage on her face removed she would be home free. She wanted to jump with joy. Her leg, arm, and ribs had already had the bandages and casts removed and they had healed nicely and now all that was left was the face bandages. However she was still kind of depressed about her parents' death. Her birthday had come and gone with no one except the hospital staff to congratulate her and no one to give her a gift with all their love.  
  
She pushed these thoughts aside and watched as Dr. Rivers came in to remove her bandages.  
  
"Well, Lily, are you ready to have those annoying bandages removed?" she asked. She knew how much Lily wanted to get home.  
  
"Yes, please," Lily begged.  
  
"Alright." Dr. Rivers chuckled. "I suspect your going to be going to school in a few days as well, correct?" she asked as she began to remove the bandages.  
  
"Yes," Lily replied. She had had to owl Professor Dumbledore to tell him about the accident and that she wouldn't be able to make the Hogwarts Express. He wrote back telling her to get well and not to worry about it. She had also been made Head Girl, unsurprisingly. Unfortunately, James Potter was Head Boy. She didn't want to get teased this year. However this year, she had promised herself that she was not going to take any shit from anyone in school. Her parent's death had affected her a lot. She wasn't going to be that shy little girl she once had been. She was going for a whole new attitude.  
  
"There! Done!" Dr. Rivers exclaimed.  
  
Lily walked over to the mirror and gasped. She hadn't looked at herself in the mirror since the accident. What she saw shocked her greatly. She could barely recognize herself. Her red hair that had reached an inch below her shoulders before now spilled down in beautiful fiery waves until it reached her waist. But the biggest difference was that she wasn't very fat anymore. On the contrary it looked like she had lost a ton of pounds. For instead of a very thick waist like she had had before the accident, there was now a small waist that was only about 24 inches all around at the most. Now she had a very slender figure with long legs, a thin waist, and an ample bosom that stood at 5 ft 7 inches tall. Before you couldn't tell exactly how tall she was since she used to hunch over but now she stood straight and tall. And her face which used to be round and plump was now much thinner with high cheek bones and with no trace of any scars, making her emerald eyes look a bit bigger behind those hateful, large, thick glasses. All in all Lily was now drop dead gorgeous and she had always been that way on the inside but nobody (including herself and excluding her parents), had noticed that.  
  
"You look beautiful," Dr. Rivers said, "and here is a solid lunch. Let's see if you can eat it."  
  
Lily dazedly walked over to the table where a ham and cheese sandwich was sitting. Quickly, she devoured it, indulging in the wonderful flavor of a solid meal.  
  
"Well, I guess you're ready to go," the doctor said.  
  
"Thanks for everything, Dr. Rivers," Lily said appreciatively.  
  
"You're welcome, Lily, and if you start getting any pains, please come to me," Dr. Rivers replied.  
  
"I will," Lily said hugging the doctor and heading out of the room. She signed herself out of the hospital and headed home.  
  
  
  
****************///////////////////////////*************////////////////////////////*************  
  
  
  
Lily's parents had left Lily the house and most of their money and belongings since Petunia was getting married anyway and didn't need a home. Sighing, Lily walked into her house and browsed around lingering in her parents' bedroom where their scent still lingered around. She walked around the room stopping to look at certain things like her mom's favorite perfume and her dad's favorite shirt. The room brought back many sad memories and she quickly left it and closed the door behind her since she felt tears rising up into her eyes.  
  
She went into her room to change clothes but then noticed that all her clothes were way too big. "Well, I guess I have to go shopping for new clothes ** and** for my school supplies." So, taking some money, she went to the nearby mall for a full day of shopping for new clothes.  
  
In the mall Lily decided she needed to get clothes that were actually fashionable and looked good on her since before the accident she had worn horribly ugly clothes since she didn't have a good sense of style. So she asked an assistant to help her get a completely new wardrobe.  
  
It proved to be a wise decision since the lady new exactly what colors would look great on her and what kinds of styles would make her look exceptionally beautiful. Lily ended up spending about £300 ($500) on new clothes, shoes, and accessories of all kinds. She bought clothes in the main colors of emerald green, black, red, midnight blue, burgundy, and silver since the assistant said those looked best on her.  
  
Then shrinking her bags so that they fit in her pocket (it's not summer anymore), she went to Diagon Alley. There, she purchased new regular school robes and a few dress robes, her new course books, more potions supplies, etc.  
  
When she got home that night, she packed her things in her trunk, ate a small dinner, and took a shower. After all tomorrow she would be going back to school since she had told Dumbledore that she was leaving the hospital that day and he had told her was sending Professor McGonagall to pick her up the next day. Before climbing into bed, Lily noticed that her glasses just didn't look right on her anymore. So, grabbing her wand, she muttered the spell that instantly corrected her vision. Smiling with satisfaction, she got into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep not knowing what awaited her the next day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: So how was it? What will be the reaction of people in school tomorrow? What will they think of Lily's new look and attitude, which has not been revealed yet? Review and keep reading to find out and thanks to all those who've reviewed so far!   
  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~  



	3. Reactions & Assignments

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hey people! Here's the awaited chapter 3! Thank you all for your reviews! I never thought I'd ever get over 50 with just 2 chapters! Thanks, it means a lot to me!  
  
Um, lilygurl88, I know this may seem like a really dumb question, but I'm kind of new to the fanfic world. Anyway, what's a beta-reader? Oh and I'll read and review Opening Up as soon as I can!   
  
****************^^^^^^^^*****************^^^^^^^^****************^^  
  
Chapter 3: Reactions & Assignments  
  
The next morning Lily awoke quite early. She got up and dragged herself into the shower. A while later she came out, steam coming out of the now opened bathroom door, looking much more awake. She dressed herself in one of her new outfits which consisted of a tight emerald green spaghetti-strap shirt, a short black skirt, and black thong sandals with two-inch heels and over her clothes she put on her new robes which she left unbuttoned. She then applied black eyeliner to bring out her eyes and a bit of clear lip-gloss and left her hair down, letting it tumble down her back in waves. Then as a last touch she pinned on her Head Girl badge.  
  
Those things done and her trunk closed, ready, shrunken, and in her robes pocket, she went downstairs and prepared herself some pancakes with rich maple syrup and milk. Then she waited for Professor McGonagall to arrive. According to Professor Dumbledore she would arrive at exactly 8:00 which was right...about...NOW. And suddenly there stood the professor. As soon as she saw Lily Evans, Professor McGonagall almost fainted at how different she looked.  
  
"Evans?!" she questioned.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Lily answered sweetly but there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing," McGonagall replied, regaining her composure. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yep," Lily replied.  
  
"Where are your things?" the Professor inquired, looking puzzled.  
  
"In my pocket."  
  
"Oh. Well come on, take hold of my hand," Professor McGonagall instructed. Lily obeyed and one second she was in her living room and the next second she was in Hogsmeade. The professor had apparated them to the closest possible place by Hogwarts. Hurriedly, they walked to Howarts and in a few minutes Lily was standing behind the doors of the Great Hall, waiting for Dumbledore to announce that she had arrived.  
  
Then, she heard him speaking, "Students, I would like to announce that your Head Girl has arrived. Lily, please come in."  
  
Lily pushed open the doors and strode into the Great Hall and walked towards the Gryffindor table. She nodded to Dumbledore and sat down. People were staring at her in shock. They couldn't believe this was Lily Evans. It had to be some sort of joke.  
  
  
  
*****************///////////////////////////*************/////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
The Marauders sat talking and laughing at the Gryffindor table when suddenly Dumbledore stood up and said, "Students, I would like to announce that your Head Girl has arrived. Lily, please come in."  
  
They had been waiting for Evans to come to school so that they, excluding Remus, could make fun of her some more and play some more pranks on her. They had thought it odd that she hadn't come with the rest of them on the Hogwarts Express and they wanted to know why she hadn't come in the beginning of the year for Dumbledore hadn't told them. They remembered the first day of school.  
  
*>Flashback*  
  
_It was the first day of school and the Marauders were happy to be back in school. They were having fun making up more pranks and things like that. They were also making fun of James because he was Head Boy.  
  
"Students, your attention please," Dumbledore began, "first of all I'd like to inform the new students that the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden to all students." When he said all students, he looked at the Marauders who looked back innocently. "Secondly, your new Head Boy is James Potter," James stood up while everyone in the hall clapped and whistled. Dumbledore waited for the noise to stop before continuing "and your new Head Girl is Lily Evans." James groaned while looking around with the rest of the students for the fat and ugly girl, in his opinion, to get up however there was no sign of her. The students looked questioningly at Dumbledore, who said, holding a letter that Professor McGonagall had just given him, "I'm sorry, but due to an unfortunate event, Miss. Evans will be coming to school later on. Eat up!" He then sat down and talked quietly with Professor McGonagall.   
  
James sat down and spoke to Sirius. "Bet Evans finally looked in the mirror and died from shock!" he said maliciously.  
  
Sirius and Peter cracked up but Remus just frowned._  
  
*>End Flashback*  
  
Suddenly, the doors to the Great Hall and in strode a beautiful girl with red hair, emerald eyes, and a body any girl would envy and want. 'This can't be Lily Evans!' James, Sirius and the rest of the school thought, their jaws dropped from shock. But indeed it was. She sat down at the Gryffindor table, completely ignoring the dropped jaws and unbelieving wide eyes of the whole school. Eventually (like 10 minutes later), everyone began eating their food again and talking in low whispers about Lily Evans.  
  
James and the rest of his group went and sat down around Lily.  
  
"So, Evans, what'd you do, sign up at Bally Total Fitness?" James said nastily not expecting her to reply at all.  
  
"Potter," she said coldly, "why don't you go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone? And hello, Remus. How was your summer?"  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter were in complete shock but Remus just answered Lily's question casually. Suddenly, James snapped out of his reverie, unbelieving.  
  
"What did you say to me, Evans?" he asked angrily.  
  
Lily turned to him and said with an icy voice that could send chills up your spine, "What, are you going deaf Potter or do you not understand english? I said, "Why don't you go fuck yourself and leave me the hell alone?" So where were we, Remus, before Potter, so **rudely** interrupted us?"  
  
James was surprised. He hadn't expected that at all. He supposed he would have to think of a plan to really get to her. He sat and he planned with Sirius and Peter.  
  
  
  
*****************////////////////////////////**************/////////////////////////**************  
  
  
  
Lily was feeling great. She had never felt so good in her life. She had shut Potter's big fat mouth and she knew she was going to be the talk of the whole school by the end of the day. It was a Saturday so she went to the new private dormitory that she had since she was Head Girl. Unfortunately for her, she had to share it with Potter but she knew she'd be able to manage. Murmuring the password, "Crystal Shards" she stepped into the common room. It was smaller than the Gryffindor common room but it was very comfortable with a large fire place, lots of couches and chairs and tables to work on. There were two sets of stairs, one going to the right and the other to the left. The one at the left she knew was Potter's and her's was the one on the right.  
  
Going up the stairs and into her room she found that her luggage was already there and that the room seemed to be quite spacious and homey. There was a queen-sized bed in the middle of them room with sheer curtains all around it and two nightstands resting next to it. There was wardrobe to the right of the bed and a dresser with a large mirror right in front of the bed. Right next to the dresser there was a big full-length mirror and at the left of the bed there was a door that led into a big bathroom and a large desk, too. Right now the room was completely white but Dumbledore had told her that she could decorate it however she wanted to so she set to work.  
  
After saying spells after spells and trying looks after looks, she was **finally** finished. Stepping back she surveyed her handiwork and nodded in approval. She had turned the walls pale blue and the carpet was turned into burgundy. The bed sheets were a mixture of different shades of green and the wardrobe,dresser, and nightstands were turned into very dark wood contrasting nicely with the walls. The wood holding the full-length mirror and the desk were also turned very dark to match the wardrobe, dresser, and nightstands. Then the bathroom. The walls were also pale blue. The wood holding up the sink and mirror was turned into gleaming dark marble and the tub was turned into dark marble as well. The toilet was turned a pearl-like color.  
  
After checking her work Lily unpacked her trunk, putting all of her clothes and robes into the wardrobe and putting her books, parchment, quills, and ink wells onto/into her desk. Satisfied, Lily noticed that it was already 4:47 pm. So deciding she might as well take a long shower, she went into her new bathroom and filled the tub to indulge in a nice bubble bath.  
  
  
  
**************////////////////////************/////////////////*************///////////  
  
  
  
When Lily stepped out of the tub, she immediately dried herself and dressed in a tight black shirt and tight black pants with black tennis shoes. Then she put on her robe over that, put her hair up in a ponytail, held by a black scrunchie, and strode out of the room to go have dinner. Unfortunately Potter was down in the common room and looked to be about to leave as well.  
  
"Evans." He smirked.  
  
"Potter." She returned the smirk.  
  
"Going to dinner?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"No shit, Sherlock," she answered sarcastically as well.  
  
"Might as well accompany you," he said.  
  
"Do whatever the hell you want." She strode out of the room, vaguely aware of Potter following her, deep in thought.  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall, everyone quieted down. They were still not used to seeing the new Lily Evans but when she turned her piercing green eyes on them, they quickly turned back to their food and talking about Lily.  
  
Ignoring Potter, Lily went over and sat by Remus. She felt they could be great friends.  
  
"Hey, Remus!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"Hi, Lily," he answered, grinning.  
  
James sat next to Sirius and Peter, facing Remus and Lily. Lily ignored him completely during dinner and just spoke to Remus.  
  
"So, what have you guys done so far in our different classes?" Lily asked Remus since she knew that she had a lot of catching up to do.  
  
"Well, lot's of things-" Remus explained everything that they had done in each class but then he asked a question that drew James, Sirius, and Peter out of their conversation to listen to theirs. It was a question that everyone wanted the answer to, "Lily, why did you come to school so late?"  
  
Lily stiffened visibly. She turned sober and said, "I'm sorry, Remus, but I'm not ready to disclose that information right now, ok?" Remus nodded. She also added, "Especially with Potter, Black, and Pettigrew listening to a conversation that **doesn't ** concern them." She raised her voice steadily while saying the sentence so that the last few words were quite loud.  
  
James, Sirius, and Peter immediately began to pretend that they hadn't heard a word of Lily's and Remus's conversation. Lily just smirked. Suddenly Dumbledore got up and adressed Lily and James, "Will the Head Boy and Girl please accompany me to my office?" Lily and James got up and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall and to the stone gargoyle that lead to his office and said, "Sugar Quill." The gargoyle sprang to life and moved aside revealing a set of stairs.  
  
They climbed up the stairs, entered Dumbledore's office, and seated themselves in front of his desk while he took a seat on the other side.  
  
"Now, I imagine that you two are wondering why I asked you to come here?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.  
  
Lily and James nodded their heads.  
  
"Well, since you two are the Head Boy and Girl, I would like both of you to work together to arrange the events for Christmas, Valentine's Day, and the end of the year. You may do anything you want. Is that alright with you two?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." They answered at the same time, though a similar thought was passing through both their minds, 'I have to work with **him**/**her**? Is Dumbledore on crack? Can't he see that we don't get along at all?' However, they forced a smile on to their faces.  
  
"Well, that's all. And, since, this will take a lot of work and concentration, I'm going to be dropping you two out of Divinition so that you have more time to work on this."   
  
'Well, at least I get **something** good out of this whole deal,' Lily and James thought as they walked to the door. 

"Oh, and, Lily," Dumbledore called, looking very serious, "I'm very sorry for your loss." He was talking about her parents.  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Lily nodded and walked out of the room with a confused James behind her.  
  
"What was that all about?" he asked.  
  
"None of your damned business, Potter," Lily answered coldly.   
  
  
  
  
  
****************^^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^^^*************^^^^  
  
  
A/N: So what do you guys think? Like Lil's new attitude? How will Lily and James **ever** get anything done with their fighting? What do James, Sirus, and Peter have planned? How is the rest of the school going to treat Lily? Find out in the next few chapters! Please review! It really keeps me going knowing that I have such wonderful reviewers!  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~


	4. Different Fights & Discoveries

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hey, here's chapter 4! Wow I got so many reviews from you beautiful people. I love ya'll! Without further ado, here's the chapter!  
  
lilygurl88: Like I said in my review, your story is very good! Keep up the good writing and if you still think that you need a beta-reader, I'll be happy to oblige. But in my opinion, you really don't need one. Your story is practically perfect! Chibi-Chingo: Thanks for telling me what a beta-reader is! Bon: indignantly> London Bridge Hospital does exist. I looked it up! Dr. Rivers? Ah! My imagination was at an all time low! Bye!  
  
**************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 4: Different Fights & Discoveries  
  
Lily sighed. She didn't know what to do. She was bored and outside the weather had suddenly turned very dark and dreary. It seemed like it was going to rain very hard. It was Sunday too, probably the most boring day of the week, in her opinion.  
  
Getting up from her sitting position on the windowsill, she headed up the stairs that led to her room. As she was opening the door to her room, she heard people coming in through the portrait that led into the common room. Deciding to remain unnoticed, Lily muttered a spell that turned her invisible.  
  
"Prongs, buddy, the full moon is going to be in two days. What should we do?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sh! Padfoot, you don't know if Evans is here or not. She might over hear us," James said. Lily saw him looking around to see if she was anywhere around. Apparently thinking that Lily had gone out, James said, "Well, looks like she went out. Now we can plan."  
  
"So what do you have planned?" Remus said.  
  
"Well, Moony, why don't we go explore Hogsmeade? We've never done that before," Sirius answered. Lily's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah!" Peter said excitedly. He was probably thinking about stealing some sweets from Honeydukes.  
  
"I don't know, guys," Remus said uncertainly. He didn't think it would be a good idea to go out of school grounds. "What if someone is wandering around and I lose control, guys?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry!" James said, "We'll keep you from doing anything bad and plus, who's going to be out so late at night?"  
  
"Yeah, Moony," Peter was saying, "we'll keep you under control." Remus still looked a bit uncertain.  
  
"Prongs and Wormtail are right," Sirius put in, "We'll make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
"Alright," Remus said surrendering.  
  
"Yeah!" the other three shouted.  
  
"Let's go up to my room and plan some pranks!" James said. "I want to especially play one on Miss. Evans." He sneered.  
  
"Okay," Sirius and Peter said excitedly. However, Remus said, "I am not taking part in this. Lily is my friend and I am not going to play a prank on her." By now, the boys were heading up the opposite staircase and their voices were getting fainter and fainter.  
  
Lily quietly went into her room with a jumble of thoughts in her head. 'What do they think they are doing?' 'Are they crazy?' 'They can't keep a werewolf under control!' 'And Potter better not **dare** play a prank on me!' Suddenly she spotted her window. She went over to it and saw that she had a perfect view of the grounds and the forbidden forest from right there. She knew that Remus was brought to the Whomping Willow and led into an underground passage that led to the Shrieking Shack, where he would transform. She had watched Madame Pomfrey accompany him there. 'Hm,' she thought, 'looks like I'll be doing some spying on Tuesday.'  
  
  
****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////  
  
  
Monday morning dawned dark and gloomy. On Sunday it had rained heavily and it looked as if Monday wouldn't be any different. Lily dragged herself from her comfortable and soft bed and looked out the window. "What a _beautiful_ day! Simply the perfect day to start school," she muttered sarcastically. Then she groaned and made her way to the bathroom.  
  
Half an hour later she stepped out feeling considerably refreshed but still a bit tired. Making her way to her wardrobe, she looked at her clothes and after a few seconds of contemplation, she chose to wear a midnight blue tank top, black Capri's, and her black tennis shoes. She put her hair up with a black clip, put on her robe, and got a last look in the full-length mirror. Then, deciding she looked fine, she grabbed her bag, and left her room.  
  
Lucky for her, Potter was nowhere in sight so she left the Head Boy/Girl common room and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Ignoring the looks she received from some of the students, Lily walked toward the Gryffindor table and took a seat in front of Remus, her only friend.  
  
"Good morning, Lily!" Remus greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Morning," Lily said, loading her dish with bacon, eggs, and pancakes.  
  
"So are you looking forward to starting class behind everyone else?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yes, actually," Lily replied to his surprise.  
  
"Why?" Remus asked a bit perplexed.  
  
"Well, Remus, since in my past six years at Hogwarts I was quite friendless, I took to reading a lot. So I don't really think I'll be that behind. I can do some spells that we haven't even studied yet," Lily answered quite casually.  
  
"Really?" Remus asked greatly interested.  
  
"Yep!" Lily answered while finishing her eggs and moving on to her pancakes.  
  
"Cool!" He was about to say more when in came the rest of the marauders.  
  
"Hey, Remus!" they all greeted, Sirius sitting on Remus' left, James on Remus's right, and Peter on Sirius's other side.  
  
"Hey, guys," Remus returned the greeting.  
  
"Ms. Evans." Professor McGonagall suddenly came up behind Lily.  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Lily inquired.  
  
"Here is your schedule," McGonagall answered handing Lily a sheet of paper.  
  
"Thank you," Lily said taking the paper. The professor nodded and walked back to her seat at the teacher's table.  
  
Lily looked through her schedule and nodded in satisfaction. She had Charms first that day, her best and favorite subject.  
  
"Well, Remus, see you later, I'm going to class now," Lily said as she got up and took a last sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Why so soon?" Remus asked perplexed.  
  
"Because," Lily answered, "I have to go see what I've missed. See ya!"  
  
"Bye," Remus said.  
  
Lily left the Great Hall and made her way toward the Charms' classroom. Once there, she went in and put her things down on a seat near the front of the room.  
  
Professor Flitwick looked up and said, "Ah, Ms. Evans! Nice to have you back."  
  
"Thanks, Professor." Lily smiled.  
  
"Now, Lily, you know that you missed a lot of work during the month that you were gone, correct?" Lily nodded. "And you will have to make it up, understood?" Again, Lily nodded. "But don't worry you are my best student you'll be able to do it in no time."   
  
Lily smiled and nodded for the third time.  
  
"Here," Professor Flitwick said handing her a small stack of parchment, "is the work we've done and that I want you to do. I don't think it will be too difficult for you but if you have any questions, feel free to ask me. You understand?"  
  
"Yes, Professor." Lily said and took the stack and walked back to her desk just as the bell rang. The students slowly filled the classroom and the class began.  
  
  
****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////  
  
  
Lily was walking out of Potions, her last class of the day, when suddenly out of nowhere stepped Lucius Malfoy, a tall, blonde boy who wore a sneer on his face at all hours of the day. Lily even thought he slept with a sneer on his face as well. Beside him stood Severus Snape, a tall, greasy-haired boy in desperate need of a gallon of shampoo. 'If he even knows what shampoo is!' Lily thought.  
  
"Well, well, look at what we have here," Malfoy said with a sneer. "It's Evans come back from a fitness center most likely."  
  
"I agree," said Snape nastily. "What happened Evans? Did you suddenly become aware that you couldn't see your feet when you looked down?"  
  
"**_What did you say to me_**?" Lily said carefully pronouncing each and every word.  
  
"You heard us, Evans," Malfoy sneered.  
  
They never saw it coming but it was a part of the new Lily Evans. *BAM* Lily's right fist connected with Malfoy's jaw. Another *BAM* and Lily's knee collided with Snape's *ahem* delicate spot.  
  
Malfoy brought a hand up to his nearly broken jaw and glared at Lily while Snape bent over in pain, groaning.  
  
"You'll pay for that, Evans!" Malfoy said, his eyes flashing.  
  
"I look forward to it," Lily replied, her eyes blazing with anger. Then she turned and casually walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
She sat at the Gryffindor table next to Remus and sighed.  
  
"What took you so long?" Remus asked, looking a bit worried.  
  
"I had a little run in with Malfoy and Snape." Lily spat out the two names.  
  
"Oh? What happened?" Remus asked looking even more worried than before. James, Sirius, and Peter inconspicuously listened in on the conversation.  
  
"Well they insulted me and..." Lily paused dramatically.  
  
Remus prompted her, "And?" The rest of the Marauders pretended to be talking while really listening to their conversation.  
  
"I punched Malfoy in the jaw and kneed Snape in his *ahem* you know."  
  
Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter all winced at the comment. "Ouch," Remus said.  
  
"Yeah well they said I'd pay for it." Lily shrugged. "And personally, I look forward to it. You should have-" Suddenly she noticed the other three listening intently to her conversation and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"Potter, Black, and Pettigrew what the **hell** are you doing listening to a conversation that doesn't concern you all in the **least**?" she said angrily.   
  
All three of them jumped and suddenly they found excuses on why they had to leave the Great Hall.  
  
Lily sighed.  
  
"So, how was your day, excluding the earlier incident?" Remus asked.  
  
"It was okay. Potions sucked as usual since Professor Slourell obviously favors her precious Slytherins, but Charms, Tranfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts were fun. Also, the rest of the student body treated me all right I guess. They still aren't used to my big change but they soon will be. And except for the load of work I have to make up, everything's great," Lily answered.  
  
The rest of the time they discussed the work Lily had to do and it passed peacefully.  
  
  
****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////  
  
  
Lily made her way slowly to the portrait that led into her "living quarters" as she called it. "Crystal Shards," she said. The portrait swung back and admitted her in.  
  
She went up to her room and went to take a relaxing shower. When she came out she slipped into some loose midnight blue pants and a comfortable midnight blue shirt. Then she went downstairs taking some homework with her. She decided she might as well try to finish her make-up work during this week so that she wouldn't have to worry about it later on.  
  
She sat in comfortable chair and set out her books on the table in front of her. Surprisingly she found that most of the things that she had to do, she had read about before and knew most of it. She easily completed all of her Charms work, since it was her best subject, she finished the Defense Against The Dark Arts homework since it was just a few short summaries, and she did the Transfiguration work as well which was a few summaries and a few complex spells that she had studied by herself before. She was halfway through her Potions homework when she looked at her watch and noticed that it was 12:30 a.m. Deciding that she had done quite enough, she picked up all her things and went up to bed feeling exhausted.   
  
  
****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////  
  
  
Tuesday morning was surprisingly fair and clear, the day before having been so dreadful. Lily got up, noticed it was 6:30 a.m. and wanted to crawl back into her bed. But resolutely, with courage that only a few people possess, because many people would indeed have crawled back into bed, she went into the bathroom and took a long refreshing shower.  
  
When she came out she still wished to get into bed but she courageously went over to her wardrobe and chose a dark purple shirt and loose black jeans. She slipped into her tennis shoes and robe, put her hair up in a neat bun with a few tendrils framing her face, grabbed her bag, and was about to go but she stopped one moment when she saw her calendar and noticed it was Tuesday, the day of the full moon and the day when she was going to do a bit of spying. Then smiling mischievously, she left the room and went down the stairs.  
  
Coming out of his own room was James Potter; obviously he had just come out of the shower since his hair was wet. Lily nodded. "Potter."   
  
"Evans."  
  
Then she left through the portrait and went to the Great Hall. She sat tiredly next to Remus, who was looking a bit sick.  
  
"Hey, Remus," she said getting a bit of toast and bacon.  
  
"Hey," he said weakly.  
  
"You okay?" Lily asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, yeah fine," Remus said, brushing it aside.  
  
"Okay, if you say so," Lily said, knowing he wasn't really "fine."  
  
James Potter suddenly appeared in front of Lily and said, taking a seat, "Hey, Evans, we have to start planning for the Christmas event today during our free period. Oh, and since you weren't here for a month, I decided with the Prefects to have a Costume Ball for Halloween."   
  
Lily nodded and got up having finished her breakfast. "Bye, Remus! Potter." She nodded to him and left.   
  
Lily walked over to the front doors, opened them, and slipped out. She was heading towards the greenhouses where she would be having Herbology first.  
  
"Good morning, Professor Sprout!" she greeted.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Evans," the Professor replied. "I suppose you know that you have to make up the work that you missed, correct?" Lily nodded. "Well here is the work." The Professor handed her a stack of parchment and Lily went to sit in a table in the far back of the room. After a few minutes the bell rang and the rest of her classmates slowly came into the room. Soon after the class began.  
  
  
****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////  
  
  
Classes zoomed by. Herbology was interesting, Care of Magical Creatures was fun, and History of Magic was a bore. So all was normal.  
  
However, Lily wasn't looking forward to working with James Potter that afternoon while everyone else was in Divinition or whatever elective they had. Still, she vowed to herself to act pleasant and polite.  
  
"Come on, Evans," James said as they left History of Magic.  
  
"Coming," Lily replied while reminding herself the entire time it took them to get to their living quarters about her vow.  
  
"Crystal Shards," James said and they stepped into the common room.  
  
They sat down at one of the tables and James began right away, "So, what should we do for Christmas?"  
  
"I don't know," Lily replied.  
  
"Well, neither do I," James said.  
  
They sat there thinking when Lily came up with a brilliant idea. "Why don't we do a muggle Prom for the end of the year?"  
  
James looked irritated. "Evans, we're supposed to be thinking about Christmas since it's closer not the end of the year."  
  
Lily pushed down her anger. "I know that, Potter, but I just thought suddenly of an idea for the end of the year event, got it?"  
  
"Fine, whatever," James said through gritted teeth. "What the hell is a Prom?"  
  
"A Prom is a muggle event that takes place at the end of the student's senior year. It's like a ball here just with formal muggle clothing and so on. The students also vote for a king and queen a while before the Prom. Then, during the Prom, the king and queen are announced," Lily said. "That's pretty much it. Maybe I missed a few things but that's the basic idea."  
  
James didn't look as if he was really sure of the idea. "I don't think the students would go for it," he said firmly.  
  
Lily got mad. "Then let them vote for it!"  
  
"Fine," James said, not thinking that the students at Hogwarts would like the idea.  
  
The bell rang. "You know I think I've been in your presence for a longer time than I would have liked to. I'm going up to my room."  
  
"Fine," James said.  
  
Lily stormed up to her room. 'That guy is just impossible to work with. Ugh. Maybe a shower will calm me because I really feel like going back downstairs and strangling him,' she thought while stepping into the bathroom and taking a steaming hot shower.  
  
'Much better,' she thought as she stepped out of the bathroom and dressed herself in a dark green t-shirt and black tights. She decided not to wear her robe and put on her shoes. Then she went downstairs for dinner leaving her hair wet and loose.  
  
Lily noticed that Remus wasn't in the Great Hall so she ate her dinner quickly and then practically flew up to her room.  
  
  
****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////  
  
  
Lily watched from her window as Madame Pomfrey led Remus to the Whomping Willow. She had a pair of binoculars that had somehow been in her trunk. Madame Pomfrey had a stick in her hand and prodded at the knot that Lily knew was at the base of the tree to freeze it. Remus went inside and Madame Pomfrey walked back up to the school. Minutes passed by that seemed like hours for Lily and she was about to turn away and give up finding out what the rest of the Marauders were up to when suddenly she saw three very familiar figures near the willow. Looking closer she knew they were the rest of the Marauders.  
  
She peered at them and suddenly they weren't there anymore. In their places there stood a large dog that looked like the Grim, a white rat, and a beautiful stag. She was puzzled for a moment when it suddenly dawned on her.  
  
"They are animagi!"  
  


  
  
**************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: How was the chapter? Good/Bad? Please review with your opinions! Next chapter will be out as soon as I can write it! Also thanks again to all of you people who've reviewed my fic. Love you guys!  
  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~  
  



	5. Costume Balls & Strange Thoughts

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hey people! Here's chapter 5! Thanks to all those people who've reviewed. I'm sorry I updated this fic so late but I had to buy my school supplies and work on my summer homework. Ugh! Hopw you enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ice1Taru: Mary! I like your first fic. Very good. See I told you that it's not that hard. You **better** be working on another fic! OR ELSE!!!  
  
Ruby-Devils'lil'angel: Um, excuse me but I haven't even read your story so I couldn't have copied it. So I'm sorry but I'm not giving you any credit.  
  
*************^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 5: Costume Balls & Strange Thoughts  
  
Lily sat on the windowsill of her room with wide eyes. 'That explains a lot,' Lily thought, 'The nicknames, the way they disappear on the night of the full moon, their conversation on Sunday, too.'   
  
Lily got up feeling dazed. 'I wonder how they did it. It's very advanced and complex magic.' She shook herself out of her daze. 'Should I tell Professor McGonagall? I probably should. After all I am the Head Girl and I'm supposed to follow the rules.' Lily got up and was about to go and tell the Professor when something she had read before came floating back to her, "Werewolves are only a danger to humans, not to animals..." 'They did it for Remus,' she realized with a start. 'They did it to keep him company.' Then, realizing that it made Remus happier to transform with his friends with him, she decided she might as well leave it be.  
  
She picked up her books and decided to do some homework. She worked late into the night completing her Potions, Herbology, and Care of Magical Creatures homework. She was starting on her History of Magic homework when the portrait opened and in stepped an exhausted-looking James Potter. Lily just looked over at him and nodded. She looked at her watch and noticed it was 1:00 a.m.   
  
Swiftly she picked up her things and went up to her room not looking at James again. James stared at her retreating back confused. He had been sure she would interrogate him on his whereabouts and so on. But he was too tired to think about it so he just shrugged and went up to his room.  
  
  
  
***************/////////////////////////**************/////////////////////*************////////////////////  
  
  
  
The rest of the week passed on fairly quickly. Lily mananged to finish all of her make up work while still manageing to keep up with the rest of the students in classes.  
  
Soon it was just a week before the Halloween Costume Ball. It was a Hogsmease weekend so Lily got up and dressed herself in a pair of dark blue bell bottoms and a red short-sleeved shirt. Deciding not to wear her robes, she put on her tennis shoes and hurried downstairs to have her breakfast.  
  
She sat down beside Remus and said, "Good morning."  
  
"Morning!" Remus greeted looking up from his plate. He was looking much better since the day of his transformation.  
  
"Are you going to Hogsmeade today?" Lily inquired, while buttering her toast.  
  
"Yes, you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to get something to wear for the Costume Ball next week," Lily answered.  
  
"Oh," Remus said with a smile. "Do you plan to have a date for the ball?"  
  
At that moment the rest of the Marauders came up to the table and sat down in front of Lily and Remus.  
  
Lily looked startled. "A date?" she echoed.  
  
"Yes, Evans, a date. Do you know what a date is?" James asked nastily, "Oh, that's right, you've never been on one before!"  
  
Lily glowered at him and then turned her attention back to Remus. "Actually, Remus, I hadn't really thought of having a date. It never occurred to me that anyone would want to go with me," she said a bit shyly. "I mean, during the last few years I've never been asked to go to any of the balls held here. But anyway, I don't know. Are you going with someone?"  
  
"Yes." Remus said lightly blushing.  
  
"Oh? Who?" Lily asked.  
  
"Gwendolyn Bristle," Remus said, his blush deepening.  
  
"Oh," Lily said. "Now, that I think about it. You guys seem to be perfect for each other." Gwendolyn Bristle was a very pretty 7th year Ravenclaw who had dark brown hair and lovely almost violet eyes. She was also very smart, sweet, and understanding. Basically the perfect match for Remus.  
  
A while later Lily found herself in Hogsmeade. She walked over by herself to Gladrag's Robes For All Occasions. There she browsed around until she suddenly found the perfect costume for herself. She paid for it and then made her way to Honeydukes. Along the way however she caught sight of Zonko's. Smiling evilly she stepped into the shop and stocked herself to the brim with dungbombs and almost every other thing in the store. James Potter was going to have to watch out for Lily had many naughty pranks planned to be played on him.  
  
Carrying a load of bags, Lily went into Honeydukes and bought lots of sweets since she couldn't get enough of them. Then, she went into The Three Broomsticks and ordered herself a butterbeer.  
  
She sat down by herself in a booth when to her surprise, a boy from her year came up to her and asked her to go to the ball with him. She was very surprised but said she'd have to think about it. Then they just kept coming. At least 20 boys came up to her to ask her to attend the ball with them. All of them saying how beautiful she looked and how much they wanted her to go with them and how much they liked her. Lily was very confused. She had never before been asked to go to any ball by any boy in her school before. Then it dawned on her.  
  
'The damned little bastards are only chasing after me now because I look good,' she thought with contempt. 'I should have known those shallow imbeciles would only go after me because my appearance suddenly changed and not because of my personality. Humph. If they think I'm going to be stupid enough to actually go to the ball with them, they got another thing coming.'  
  
Then she picked up her bags and walked back to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
**************/////////////////////*************///////////////////*************//////////////////*******  
  
  
  
When Remus saw Lily later on she looked very offended indeed.  
  
"What's wrong, Lily?" Remus asked.  
  
"About 20 boys asked me to go with them to the ball today," Lily said, her cheeks high with color because of her anger.  
  
"Oh, I would be very offended as well if I was in your position right now," Remus said a bit sarcastically.  
  
"It's not that, Remus," Lily said. "It's that I know they asked me to go with them because I suddenly look much better than before."  
  
"How do you know that, Lily?" Remus asked soothingly.  
  
"Because they all came up to me saying, "Oh, Lily! You look so beautiful and I've liked you for so long! Will you go to the ball with me?" Or sentences like that," Lily said looking distressed. "If they had liked me before I suddenly changed then they would have asked me in the past years to go out with them."  
  
"Oh," Remus said. "Well I don't know how to help you there Lily."  
  
"You know I think I'm just going to go to the ball by myself, Remus," Lily said.  
  
"If that's what you want," Remus said, uncertainly.  
  
"It is," Lily said firmly.  
  
  
  
****************////////////////////////**************//////////////////////**************/////////////////  
  
  
  
The next week flew by as well. The classes didn't seem all that hard for Lily. She easily grasped the lessons the teachers taught, a talent she had always had. She turned down every single guy that had asked her to the ball as well. Most of them looked indifferent but some looked a bit down. Lily mentally kept those in mind who looked sad so that if they ever asked her again to another event she might say yes. But for this ball she had decided that she was going stag.  
  
Her relationship with James didn't improve during that week either. Everyday and every time they saw each other they had some insult to throw at one another. They also pulled pranks on each other to no end. Lily had awoken on Monday morning to find that her hair had been turned electric blue and not only that, her skin had been turned bright pink, her eyes had been turned the color of puke green, and when she talked it came out in a high little squeak like a chipmunk's voice.  
  
"Potter!" she had squeaked out. However, he couldn't understand her because her voice sounded so weird. Furiously, she changed everything back and stormed over to James's room where he had just woken up and muttered a spell.   
  
James tried to scream something out but found that he couldn't talk. Lily had put a spell on him that would take away his voice for 24 hours. She muttered another spell and suddenly James pitched forward. She had bound his legs and he wouldn't be able to undo the spell because he couldn't talk.  
  
Satisfied, she had walked out of the room and gone into hers to get dressed.  
  
That day however had not been the last of the pranks. They continued on and on. Lily received about 5 detentions that week, the most she had gotten ever before in a month but she was happy. She was getting her revenge for all the years in which he had teased her mercilessly. She also played pranks on Sirius and Peter since they had teased very much as well.  
  
The day of the ball arrived in a frenzy. She was happy that she wasn't in the Gryffindor girls' dormitory at that time. She knew that most of the girls would be going all around crazily 3 hours before the ball getting ready.  
  
She, however, at the moment, was in the common room two hours before the ball, _reading_. And that's how James found her when he came in through the portrait hole.  
  
He smirked. "Hey, Evans! Aren't you supposed to be upstairs _trying_ to make yourself pretty even though we all know it's impossible for you to do so."  
  
Lily looked up from her book and just glared. Then she went back to her book since she found it so fascinating. James deciding that he needed to get ready for the ball since he was going with the supposedly most hottest girl in the school, Marilyn, went upstairs and let Lily be, to her relief.  
  
An hour and a half before the ball, Lily decided to go get ready. She showered first and then came out of the bathroom and took out her costume. She slipped it over her head. It was very beautiful on her. She had decided to go as a Devil's angel. She wore a long emerald green, silk dress that reached her ankles. It was held up by two thin straps that criss-crossed in the back, meanwhile showing much of her back. The dress hugged all of her new curves beautifully and it was a bit low cut in the front showing a hint of cleavage but it was only a hint so it was still modest. There were also two slits on either side of the dress that went up her long legs and stopped at about 6 inches below her hips. Then Lily slipped on a pair of emerald green thong sandals with two inch heels. After that Lily applied a bit of shimmery green eyeshadow and a bit of pink lipgloss. Her hair was let loose and she magically curled it so that it flowed down her back in tight ringlets. She also magically hair-sprayed it so that the curls wouldn't loosen. She then slipped on emerald green tear drop earings and a gold chain that had a charm with "Lily" written in swirling green letters, a gift from her parents for her fifteenth birthday. As a final touch, she magically painted her long fingernails emerald green and magically conjured a golden, cracked halo so that it stayed on top of her head with nothing holding it up. Taking one last look in the mirror, she nodded in satisfaction and then stepped out of her room. She was going to take Hogwarts by a storm.  
  
Just as she began to descend the staircase she heard voices in the common room. She looked down and saw James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus there. They were talking and didn't notice her enter the room.  
  
"Hello, Remus," Lily said.  
  
"Hi, Lily," Remus said looking up with the rest of the Marauders. They took one look at Lily and their jaws visibly dropped.  
  
"Lily, you look beautiful," Remus breathed, recovering first.  
  
"Thank you, Remus." Lily giggled softly. She twirled around and asked, "You like my costume?"  
  
"Yes, it looks great on you," Remus said.  
  
Lily looked at the Marauders closely. Remus, standing closest to her was dressed up in a prince-charming costume. He was dressed in black tights and a deep red tunic. Peter was dressed up in some weird green suit in which nobody could tell what he was. Sirius was dressed as something. James was dressed as something. She couldn't really tell _what_ they were.  
  
"Might I say you look very handsome?" Lily teased lightly.  
  
"Thanks," Remus said blushing a bit.  
  
"Well are you ready to go downstairs?" Lily asked. "Gwendolyn is probably waiting."  
  
"Alright, let's go," Remus said, suddenly looking nervous.  
  
"Don't be nervous, Remus," Lily said and then led Remus out of the common room. The rest of the Marauders followed having finally picked up their jaws. Everyone was standing in front of the doors that led into the Great Hall wearing all types of costumes. Remus went off to find Gwendolyn while James and Sirius went to meet up with their own dates, and Peter tagged along behind them.  
  
Lily stood by herself waiting for the doors to open. All the boys who saw Lily gaped in astonishment while the girls glared at her with envy. After about 2 minutes, Professor McGonagall appeared and after everyone quieted down, she opened the doors. Lily who stood at the front gasped. The Hall looked absolutely beautiful. Close to the ceiling there were jack-o-lanterns floating around magically with candles in them. The house tables had been pushed away and in their place were small individual tables where a group of four could sit. The tables had black or orange table clothes with the occasional bat flying out from under them. There were also menus on the tables. At the front the teachers sat in their high table, which had a black and orange table cloth which magically changed colors every few minutes. There was also a bigger table in front of the teacher's table that could sit about 20 people or so. And to her chagrin, Lily noticed that it was labeled "Head Boy/Girl and Prefects." Also in the middle of the Hall there was a large space that was obviously going to be the dance floor. To the right of the dance floor there was a stage as well.  
  
Grudgingly Lily sat herself in the chair labeled "Head Girl." she also noticed furiously that the chair at her right was labeled, "Head Boy." 'This is going to be a _long_ night,' Lily thought as James Potter came with his date and sat down next to her. Deciding to ignore him, Lily looked at her menu, perplexed with what to do with it. It was obviously a new invention of Dumbledore's.  
  
At that moment Dumbledore stood up. Everyone quieted down and he said, "Welcome everyone to our first Halloween Costume Ball, courtesy of the Head Boy and Prefects." Everyone clapped politely. "I hope all of you enjoy yourselves and I know I'm forgetting something. Ah yes, the menus. Just select what you want to eat and say it to your plate. The food will instantly appear. Thank you!" Dumbledore sat down and at once everyone was giving their plates their order.  
  
Lily ordered two chicken legs, a bit of mashed potatoes, and some corn to begin with. She ate by herself quietly and she suddenly felt a bit lonely. Remus was her only friend in school so now she had no one to talk to. The only good part was that James was too busy with Marilyn to bother Lily.  
  
Lily sighed. 'This is so dull!' she thought. She took a sip of her pumpkin juice. She had just finished eating a delicious piece of chocolate cake as her dessert. She leaned back in her chair and held her goblet thinking how good it would be to just go up to her room and relax in her bed.  
  
However she broke out of her reverie when suddenly Dumbledore stood up and said, "Will the Head Boy and Girl please come to the dance floor and begin the first dance."  
  
Lily blinked. 'Did Dumbledore say what I thought he just said.' She looked up to see James Potter getting up. 'Damn it!' She put her drink down and as calmly as she could, she got up. She walked to the middle of the floor with Potter all the while thinking very dark thoughts as soft music began to play from the band that she didn't recognize on the stage.  
  
Lily unwillingly stepped into James Potter's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her waist. Surprisingly, Lily felt an electric tingle go up her spine and she shivered. She kept her eyes down as she and James slowly revolved around in the same spot.  
  
"Hey, Evans," James said smirking, "where's your date?"  
  
This forced Lily to look up and directly into James's chocolate brown eyes. She felt as if she was drowning in those warm, expressive eyes but she focused and just glared at him and said coolly, "I turned down all the guys who asked me to be their date."  
  
"Yeah, right," James said sarcastically.  
  
Meanwhile, James was thinking, 'Damn, Evans has some beautiful emerald eyes. What the hell are you thinking, Potter? She's your enemy, you idiot.' He shook his head and decided to ignore his thoughts but they kept pushing themselves back in, 'She looks so beautiful. With her gorgeous hair and eyes and-' James shook himself angrily once more and banished his thoughts away.  
  
Lily on the other hand had no idea what was going on in her enemy's head for she was thinking of ways to get Dumbledore back for making her dance with the gorgeous guy who had his arms around her at the moment. 'Gorgeous? Lily! What is wrong with you? You are **not** supposed to be thinking things like that!' So, Lily cast out her thoughts, bewildered at thinking such abominable things.  
  
Finally, to James and Lily's relief, the song ended and they quickly let go of each other. Just as Lily was going to walk away a very cute 7th year Ravenclaw walked up to her and asked, "Lily, may I have this dance?"  
  
Lily smiled and said, "You may." Then she took his extended arm and walked away.  
  
James boiled for a moment with a strange new feeling. It was the horrible feeling of jealousy. 'Me, jealous? Humph. Yeah, right!' Then, he pushed all thoughts of Lily out of his mind as Marilyn walked up to him and he asked her to dance.  
  
The rest of the night passed in a flurry. Lily was asked to dance many times over and over again. She danced the night away without barely ever taking a break. At about one in the morning Lily decided to leave the dance and retire up to her room.  
  
Sighing contently, Lily went up to her room and changed into black short shorts and a tight spaghetti-strap black shirt. Then after she removed her shoes, make-up, jewelry, halo, and put her hair back to normal, Lily blissfully went into bed and instantly fell into a deep sleep, untroubled by the strange thoughts that had passed through her head while she had been dancing in the arms of James Potter.  
  
  
  
  
*****************^^^^^^^^^^*******************^^^^^^^^^************  
  
A/N: Hey everyone I hope you liked this chapter. Again, I'm very sorry that I wasn't able to update sooner. If you didn't like the chapter, well sorry I tried my best! I'll try to update sooner next time.  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~


	6. Punishments & Awkwardness

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter to my fic! Thanks to all of those who've reviewed my story. I love you all!  
  
lilygurl88: You're absolutely right!  
  
Fanny: Odd? How so?  
  
Ice1Taru: Mary, you're my best friend and all but if you don't get a new story out ASAP I _will_ have to take drastic measures!  
  
DarkLove: Sister dear, you _better_ get that next chapter out soon! Or _I'll_ be the one seeing.  
  
*************^^^^^^^***********^^^^^^^^************^^^^^^^******  
  
Chapter 6: Punishments & Awkwardness  
  
Lily woke up on Sunday still feeling tired from all the dancing she had done the night before. She looked at her clock and noticed that it was only 7:30 a.m. She was just about to go back to sleep when a thought came to her and she grinned evilly. She quietly got out of bed and quickly dressed in dark blue short jean shorts and a tight, white tank top with "Lily" written on it in swirly green letters. Then she put on her sneakers, grabbed a bag filled with all sorts of things, and silently crept out of her room.  
  
As fast as she could, Lily went over to James's room and placed a silencing spell on herself. Entering the room she noticed to her luck that James was snoring softly. She silently went over to his bed where he was dressed in nothing but boxers. Lily blushed lightly when she saw him but instantly pushed it back. She muttered a few spells with her wand pointing at him and then set up a few things and muttered some more spells. Having finished her job, Lily crept out of the room and putting her bag back in her room and grabbing one little thing, Lily went to have breakfast.  
  
Lily sat by Remus at the Gryffindor and said cheerfully, "Good morning, Remus!"  
  
"Morning, Lily," Remus said.  
  
"So," Lily said as she buttered her toast, "how was your date with Gwendolyn?"  
  
Remus blushed bright red. "It was, er, great," he said.  
  
"Did you go to some private place to snog or something?" Lily asked innocently.  
  
Remus turned even redder confirming Lily's suspicion.  
  
"Ooo, where?" she asked interestedly.  
  
"Um-" Remus was about to answer but was cut off by a scream.  
  
"EVANS!!!" Every eye in the Great Hall turned to the source of the scream.  
  
A bunch of girls almost fainted and some even did. The guys, however, and the very, very few amount of girls who weren't interested in this particular person held their noses and broke out laughing. The teachers just looked on disapprovingly, while Dumbledore looked on with a twinkle in his eye. The reason for these reactions was simple. James Potter, hottest guy in the entire school, was standing in the entrance to the Hall dressed in nothing but boxers but he also smelled like shit and his hair was puke- green, his skin was electric blue, and his nails were yellow.  
  
Lily calmly stood up and asked innocently, "Yes?"  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" James screamed out.  
  
"What ever are you talking about, Potter?" Lily asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.  
  
"THIS!" he shouted pointing to himself.  
  
"Oh!" Lily said as if it had just dawned on her. "Why absolutely nothing..." She paused for dramatic effect. "Except get my revenge for that last prank you pulled on me!"  
  
James growled and marched over to Lily. As he neared her, Lily put her hand up to her nose and said innocently, "Potter, you really should shower, you smell like shit, did ya know?" However, she knew herself that when she had charmed the dungbombs to pelt James as soon as he woke up, she had also said a spell that would leave James unable to rid himself of the smell at all for a total of twenty-four hours. She couldn't wait to see his reaction when he found out the smell would be linger on him for twenty-four hours and that his new "look" would last forty-eight hours.  
  
James glared at her but changed his course of direction and started towards the doors to the Great Hall. However someone called out to him. It was Lily. "Oh, James!" James turned around and Lily quickly took a picture with that little thing she'd taken from her dorm, which happened to be a camera. James growled and began to advance on her but changed his mind and decided to have his revenge later. "Oh, and your new "look" will last forty-eight hours," Lily shouted out to his retreating back making the whole Hall erupt into gales of laughter.  
  
James was just about to leave the Hall thinking about the many ways he could have his revenge when suddenly, he heard, "Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans!" He groaned inwardly and turned to see that Professor McGonagall had quietly mad their way towards them without their noticing it.  
  
"Detention!" she barked at Lily and James as they turned their attention towards her. "You, Mr. Potter, for your lack of clothing and you, Ms. Evans, for what you've done to Mr. Potter."  
  
"Yes, Professor," Lily said sweetly while James just sulked.  
  
"Meet me at my office in half an hour!" McGonagall said angrily before leaving the Hall. James left the Hall amid laughter while Lily just bowed at their audience.  
  
Then she plopped herself back in her seat next to Remus, who was laughing quietly shaking his head.  
  
"That was a great prank, Lily," Remus said.  
  
"I know," Lily said smugly.  
  
Just then Sirius and Peter came into the Hall and sat themselves in front of Remus and Lily.  
  
"Did we miss something?" Sirius asked, sleepily.  
  
Lily just rolled her eyes and Remus just shook his head.  
  
  
  
*************///////////////////*************/////////////////////********** ***//////////////////********  
  
  
  
Half an hour later, Lily and the **_new_** James stepped into Professor McGonagall's office. The Professor looked very angry indeed.  
  
"Sit down," she said stiffly.  
  
They sat and waited for their sentence of doom.  
  
"I don't know what to do with both of you! You've been pulling pranks on each other for the past month nonstop and quite frankly, I'm running out of detentions to give you!" she broke out as if she had just lost her self-control. James and Lily just looked at her with half-amused and half-innocent expressions on their faces. The Professor continued rambling in an exasperated voice, "You two are the Head Boy and Girl! You're supposed to give the students a good example! But you go ahead and play pranks on each other, use foul names to describe each other, and to top it all off you couldn't get along if your life depended on it!" The Professor paused for a breath and then said, "So, I've decided to have you both go into the Forbidden Forest **together** and help Hagrid find a special herb that Madame Pomfrey needs to make the flu potion."  
  
James and Lily snapped to attention. They had kind of let their minds run off since the Professor's speech had been getting kind of dull. But as soon as they heard the last sentence she said and especially when they heard the emphasized word "together" they instantly snapped out of their dazes.  
  
"WHAT?" they both shouted. Lily was thinking, 'McGonagall must be mad! I would rather go into the forest without a wand, completely defenseless all by myself, and get eaten by some wild animal than go into the forest with James Potter **together**! James was thinking along the same lines.  
  
"You heard me!" McGonagall said sternly, her eyes flashing. "You will go into the forest tonight! Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor," they grumbled thinking of all the ways they could kill each other before the expedition.  
  
"Good. You will meet Hagrid at 8:00 tonight," she said. "Now, you may leave."  
  
Sulking, they both got up and left her office. 'Damn bitch!' they were both thinking as they left their separate ways. Lily headed off to the library while James went off, probably to meet up with another one of his girlfriends.  
  
As Lily entered the library with her head bent, she suddenly bumped into someone. "Ow," a female voice said along with Lily. Lily looked up and noticed that it was Gwendolyn Bristle.  
  
"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" Lily said.  
  
"No it's ok!" Gwendolyn said getting up and brushing herself off as Lily did the same.  
  
"I'm Lily by the way," Lily said sticking out her hand.  
  
"I know," Gwendolyn said taking her hand and shaking it, "I'm Gwendolyn."  
  
"I know," Lily said and they both laughed. "Remus has told me a lot about you."  
  
"Ditto," Gwendolyn said.  
  
"So, Gwendolyn," Lily said, "do you like Remus a lot?"  
  
Gwedolyn blushed bright red and said, "Oh, yes. He's everything you could ask for in a boyfriend. And please, call me Gwen." She looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh, God, I have to go. I'm meeting Remus by the lake in a few minutes."  
  
"Ah," Lily said as she stepped aside to let Gwen pass by her, "but don't do anything I wouldn't do!"  
  
Gwen blushed and Lily winked. Then Gwen hurried out of the library leaving Lily all by herself. 'Hm, I think Remus and Gwen are the _perfect_ pair.' Then she went over to a shelf and started to look for a book that would help her complete her potions essay.  
  
  
  
****************//////////////////////*************//////////////////////*** ***********/////////////////////  
  
  
  
Later that day Lily was still in the library working on her essay.  
  
"Finally!" Lily said as she threw down her quill, "I'm done." She had finished her really long potions essay event though it was due the week after. She looked at her watch suddenly and almost screamed. It was 7:30 p.m. "Oh shit!" she said and received a disapproving look from Madame Pince, the librarian.  
  
Hurriedly, Lily grabbed her things and ran out of the library. She ran as fast as she could to her dorm and dumped her things on her bed. Then, she quickly took a shower, changed into tight, black bell bottoms and a tight, black long short sleeved shirt, slipped on her black leather boots, put her hair up in a bun, and left her room. Looking at her watch she noticed that it was 7:55. "Damn!" she said and ran even faster. Finally she reached the doors that led outside and pushed them open. She stepped out and ran the short distance to Hagrid's hut where he stood with James who still smelled bad and still had his new "look".  
  
"Hey, gasp> Hagrid! gasp>" Lily greeted trying to catch her breath.  
  
"'ello, Lily," Hagrid said while James just smirked. "Are yeh ready ter go into the forest?"  
  
"I guess so," Lily said awkwardly.  
  
"Well, let's go," Hagrid said.  
  
James and Lily followed him to the edge of the forest where he stopped and took out a big dark green leaf with sharp edges and a strange smell.  
  
"This is the herb that Madame Pomfrey wants. We're gonna separate an' try ter find it. It should be at the 'eart of the forest or the very middle o' the forest. James yer goin' with Lily an' I'm goin' by meself. If you two get into any trouble send up red sparks an' if yer find the herb then you send up green sparks. Now, go on," Hagrid said before going off in one direction, leaving Lily and James by themselves to start off in another direction. Deciding 'what the hell' they started into the forest a few yards away from where Hagrid had gone off.  
  
Silently they walked to where they thought they might find the heart of the forest. Neither of them said a word to the other deciding that if they talked they might get into another argument. However they couldn't keep quiet the **whole** time and after a couple of yards in which they were silent, James finally broke through the silence.  
  
"This sucks," he said to which Lily heartily agreed.  
  
"It's even worse that I have to do this with _you_ of all people," Lily said mildly. "After all you smell horrible and you look like something out of a one-year-old's coloring book."  
  
"And whose fault is that?" James said through gritted teeth.  
  
"No idea," Lily said breezily. "Maybe your own for playing that last prank on me."  
  
"You know that now I really hate you, Evans," James growled.  
  
"Not as much as I hate you," Lily said and suddenly her voice turned hard. "After all those years of insulting me because of my appearance, don't you think I'd be kind of angry?"  
  
James shrugged. "I really don't care."  
  
Lily's temper flared but she didn't let it show. "You're a real bastard, you know that, Potter? A fucking shallow, moronic, insensitive, asshole of a bastard."  
  
"What did you say, Evans?" James said his voice taking a steely tone.  
  
"Didn't you hear me, Potter?" Lily said her voice just as steely. "I said you're a fu-" But she got cut off when she accidentally tripped over a huge tree root that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. Lily crashed into James and they tumbled onto the ground with James onto Lily.  
  
"Potter, gasp> get gasp> off gasp> of gasp> **me**!" Lily gasped, the air having been knocked out of her when James fell on top of her.  
  
"Hm, I don't think I will. I feel very comfortable right where I am," James said seriously.  
  
"Get gasp> off gasp> Potter gasp> unless gasp> you gasp> don't gasp> want gasp> to gasp> reproduce gasp> in gasp> the gasp> future," Lily wheezed out shifting her right leg a bit so that it would easily connect with his ahem> delicate spot. She was also starting to feel a bit tingly with James so closed to her.  
  
"Ouch," James said as he got off of Lily as fast as he could, also feeling a bit weird.  
  
Lily tried to get up but screamed as soon as her she put her weight on her left leg and fell back down.  
  
"Um, Evans, are you ok?" James asked sounding a bit concerned.  
  
"I think I twisted by ankle," Lily said and attempted to get up but she couldn't bear the pain.  
  
"Here, grab my hand," James said as he put out his hand so that she would lean on him.  
  
Lily grabbed his hand and he hauled her up. She hissed as her foot came in contact with the ground.  
  
"Can you walk?" James asked.  
  
"Yes, Potter, I can walk." Lily said but as soon as she tried to limp forward she gasped in pain. "Okay, so I can hop on one foot."  
  
Together, they continued walking or in Lily's case hopping deeper into the forest. After a few minutes in which they had walked/hopped only about 2 feet James sighed and stopped walking.  
  
"This isn't working. We're never going to get to the middle of the forest with the slow pace in which we're walking. Plus, you're injured so I'm sending up the red sparks." Having said those words, James pointed his wand up and sent up red sparks.  
  
After waiting a few minutes Hagrid finally appeared out of the trees to the left of them.  
  
"What 'appened?" Hagrid asked.  
  
Lily and James quickly explained how Lily's leg got twisted and that it would take them _**years**_ to get to the heart of the forest.  
  
"I think you two should go back ter the castle. I can find the herb by meself. Now, go on. Lily 'as ter get that ankle checked," Hagrid said before going on his way again and leaving Lily and James by themselves again.  
  
"Well, you heard him, Potter, let's go," Lily said and began hopping in the opposite direction they had been going.  
  
James groaned and said, "We'll never reached the castle, Evans, if we keep on walking as we had before. So come here." To Lily's enormous surprise, James lifted her up into his arms.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?" Lily said irritated since she was starting to get that tingly feeling that she always felt when she was **way** too close to James Potter for her liking.  
  
"Carrying you, what does it **look** like I'm doing?" James grunted as his thoughts started to drift to how warm Lily's body was and how perfectly she fit into his arms. He shook those thoughts away and then carefully began walking back to the castle.  
  
After a while, James was beginning to get quite tired and Lily knew it. Suddenly, she got the most brilliant idea.  
  
"Potter, why don't you just turn into your animagus form and carry me on your back?" Lily asked. "Wouldn't it be much easier?"  
  
James almost dropped Lily in shock. 'How does she know I'm an animagus?' He was just about to ask her that very same question but Lily stopped him. "Questions later, Potter."  
  
James sighed, gently put Lily on the ground, and changed into the stag that was his animagus form. Lily looked up at the beautiful animal in awe. It looked so majestic and magnificent. However, she quickly put her whole attention and concentration on getting up without hurting herself. Carefully she grabbed hold of the stag's shoulder and pushed herself up slowly. He was on her left side. Suddenly she realized another problem. 'How do I get on his back?' she thought panicking a bit. Prongs/James sensing her thoughts bent down and Lily gingerly lifted her injured left leg and threw it across his back. After settling down, Prongs got up and swiftly rode towards the edge of the forest.  
  
Each jolt sent pain shooting up her leg but Lily just bit her lip and kept the tears at bay. She tried thinking of other things like how it was her first time ever riding an animal and so on and soon they had reached Hagrid's hut. Prongs bent down and Lily slowly slid off of him. Once she turned around the stag was gone and James stood in his place.  
  
"Come on, Evans, I'm carrying you up to the castle." James scooped her up before she could utter a single word of complaint and they silently made their way up to the castle.  
  
Once there, James hurriedly went to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomfrey met him.  
  
"Good heavens, why are you here so late?" she asked.  
  
"Well, we were in the forest and Evans here tripped and twisted her ankle," James said awkwardly. His thoughts were starting to drift again but he angrily pushed them back to focus on the situation.  
  
"Well put her on that bed and you can go back to your dormitory, she'll be staying here tonight," Madame Pomfrey said and went off muttering something that sounded like, "The forest? What are these teachers thinking these days?" before she was too far away to hear any longer.  
  
James, with much unnecessary tenderness, laid Lily out on the bed. There was an awkward silence before Lily said, "Thanks, Potter."  
  
"Whatever," he said gruffly and then turned to leave the room but stopped a moment and said, "I'll be asking questions tomorrow, Evans." Then he swiftly left the room leaving Lily all by herself with confused thoughts in her head revolving around him and why he had even helped her. After all, he could have just left her in the forest and gone to ask someone else to take her back to the castle. After a while however her ankle started throbbing very badly and she lay on the bed completely still waiting for the sharp arrows of pain to diminish.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**************^^^^^^^^^^^^^****************^^^^^^^^^^^**************^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Was it a good chapter or a bad chapter? I don't know if I'll be receiving a lot of reviews for this chap and I'm sorry if the chapter is lame or something but I tried. Please tell me your opinions. You don't know how much I appreciate them. I'll try to update soon if I get a bit of reviews. Thanks to all those who have reviewed so far!  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~   



	7. Confrontations & Projects

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hey all! Here's the beautiful 7th chapter to my fic. I hope you guys like it! I'm sorry it's a bit late but my schoolwork keeps me busy. Thanks to all my reviewers! If this chapter is bad, don't hesitate to tell me so!  
  
Meli§§a: Of course Lily will have more friends. And her popularity will probably gradually grow. Don't worry.  
  
Leonardo: Thanks!  
  
Lina: Hehe, no she's not and the showers are much less now.  
  
Lady Kel of Queenscove: Thank you; love your name too by the way!  
  
******************^^^^^^^^******************^^^^^^^^^***************^^^  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontations & Projects  
  
James slowly walked back to his dorm with many questions running through his tired mind. 'How does she know about me being an animagus? Did she tell anyone? Does she know Moony is a werewolf?' Those were only a few of the questions going through his brain. Looking up, James noticed that he had almost passed the portrait that led into his dormitory.   
  
"Crystal Shards," he said sleepily. The portrait swung open and he slowly started climbing the stairs to his room.  
  
Once he was in his room, James stripped down to his boxers and collapsed onto his big queen-sized bed. He slid into the dark blue comforter and instantly fell asleep. His last thought being, 'I'll know tomorrow.'  
  
  
  
*****************////////////////////////////****************////////////////////////////*****************///  
  
  
  
Lily awoke on Monday morning in pain. Her ankle was still throbbing painfully even though Madame Pomfrey had given her a potion for the pain. At that moment, Madame Pomfrey walked into the room carrying a steaming goblet and asked, "How are you feeling, dear?"  
  
"Horrible," Lily hissed.   
  
"Here you go, Lily. Drink it all," Madame Pomfrey said giving Lily the goblet.  
  
Lily looked at the dark green liquid uncertainly. "What is it?"  
  
"It's something for the pain," Madame Pomfrey replied.  
  
"Oh, okay, then." Lily said, thinking, 'Thank God!' Then, she promptly drank all of it in one gulp. It tasted a bit sourer but immediately she felt better. "Will I be able to go to class now?"  
  
"No, absolutely not," Madame Pomfrey said sternly, "That potion will only last a few hours and then your ankle will start hurting again."  
  
"Oh, alright, then," Lily said feeling a bit disappointed because she hadn't wanted to miss her lessons but a bit relieved because she wouldn't have to face James Potter just yet. After a while of just laying there, Lily fell asleep.  
  
  
  
*******************///////////////////////////////*******************/////////////////////////************  
  
  
  
"Where's Lily?" Remus asked looking around the classroom for his friend feeling concerned.  
  
"She's in the hospital wing," James said curtly.  
  
"What happened to her?" Remus asked feeling even more worried.  
  
"She tripped in the forest and twisted her ankle," James replied.  
  
"Serves her right!" Sirius said, "After all the pranks she's played on you, you should be happy that that happened to her."  
  
James just muttered, "Yeah, yeah whatever." He couldn't explain why, but he didn't feel happy at all about what happened to Lily. He also felt a bit angry when Sirius said that she deserved it. 'What am I thinking? I must be terribly losing it. I probably don't feel happy about it because I had to carry her, that's all. Yeah that must be it.' Then he pushed his thoughts away to concentrate on the lesson.  
  
  
  
*******************/////////////////////////////*****************////////////////////***************/////  
  
  
  
Later that day, when classes were over and the Marauders were having dinner, Remus announced, "I'm going to go see Lily."  
  
"We'll come with you," James said suddenly, remembering that he had to ask her how she knew about him being an animagus.  
  
The other three looked at him strangely.  
  
"We will?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Why?" Peter asked looking at him strangely.  
  
"Yeah, why, James?" Remus asked looking at him as if he'd gone nuts.  
  
"I dunno, we just are," James said.  
  
"Okay, whatever," Sirius said.  
  
All four got up and left the Great Hall making their way to the hospital wing. When they arrived, they were greeted by Madame Pomfrey, "What are you four doing here?"  
  
"We came to see Lily," Remus said.  
  
"Hm, well okay but jut for 15 minutes." Madame Pomfrey said, "She needs her rest. She's right over there." She pointed towards a bed that was covered by a screen.  
  
All four walked over towards the bed and saw Lily peacefully sleeping with her red, flaming her spread about her pale face. She looked breath taking even in her sleep.  
  
"Lily," Remus said softly shaking her lightly, "Lily, wake up."  
  
Lily stirred and opened her big emerald eyes. "Remus? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to see if you were okay," Remus said.  
  
Lily groaned and tried to sit up but almost screamed in pain. She'd accidentally jolted her ankle making it throb again. She hissed in pain and Remus helped her up a bit. "Thanks." She suddenly looked up and took notice of the rest of the guys who were just watching her. "What are they doing here?" she asked, looking at the guys curiously.  
  
"I really don't know," Remus said and turned to James in question.  
  
"We're here for answers, Evans." James said while the others looked at him in question, "She knows I'm an animagus." The other three looked startled. If they'd expected anything, it wasn't that. Remus especially looked very pale.  
  
"Ah, yes." Lily said quietly, "I know about you three being animagus Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. See, I even know your nicknames. And Moony," She turned to Remus with sorrowful eyes, "Remus, I know about you being a werewolf." She lowered her voice on the last word.  
  
Remus's eyes widened and he was about to ask something but Lily cut him off, "No, Remus, I haven't told anyone and I've know for quite a long time now. Since about 1st or 2nd year."  
  
"Then why are you still my friend?" Remus asked.  
  
Lily's eyes softened and she said, "Because I know you're a good person and that it's not your fault that you're a werewolf."  
  
"Thanks, Lily," Remus said looking very relieved and happy. He was happy because he knew now that Lily would be a true friend and would not desert him because of his terrible problem.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question, Evans," James said impatiently.  
  
Lily looked over at the other three and said, "Chill, Potter. I'm getting there. And the answer is easy. I saw you guys through the window of my room on the night of the full moon."  
  
"Oh," James said.  
  
"Yes, you should be more careful." Lily said, "Anyone looking out the window can see you."  
  
"Have you told anyone?" Sirius asked cautiously.  
  
"No, Black, I didn't tell anyone," Lily said. "Remus is my friend and if what you guys do makes him happy, then it's fine by me."  
  
Sirius cracked a smile at Lily for the first time ever. "You know, you're quite alright, Evans."  
  
Lily smiled a bit and said, "So are you, Black, so are you. Once you stop acting like a complete bastard, you're okay."  
  
Sirius's smile became wider and surprisingly, he laughed. "You know, that may just be true."  
  
Lily shook her head and Remus said, "Hey, Lily, I know how much you hate being behind in class so I took notes for you and brought you the homework." He bent down and opening his bag, he drew out a bunch of books and parchment.  
  
"Thank you so much, Remus," she said gratefully as she took them from him.  
  
It looked like Remus was going to say more but suddenly Madame Pomfrey appeared yelling, "Out, out! My patient needs her rest."  
  
All four left, Remus wishing Lily a quick recovery. Lily sighed, glad that it was over and done with, and lay back to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
********************///////////////////////********************//////////////////////************  
  
  
  
After 3 more days of being cooped up in the hospital wing, Madame Pomfrey finally let Lily go. It was Thursday evening and Lily was happily walking to her room. She desperately needed to shower after so many days without one. Her hair felt limp and a bit greasy. She shuddered visibly at the thought of greasy hair, reminding her of Snape.  
  
"Crsytal Shards," Lily said and entered the warm common room. In there, she found all four Marauders planning something.  
  
"Hello, Lily," Remus said pleasantly.  
  
"Hey, Remus," Lily said and headed up the stairs for her shower. About 25 minutes later, Lily came out of the shower feeling much better. She put on her pajamas, which consisted of pair of black short shorts and a tight emerald green tank top and magically dried her hair. Since she needed to finish her homework, Lily went downstairs with her bag.  
  
Arriving at the bottom of the stairs, Lily noticed that the Marauders were still there, now doing homework. They looked up when they heard Lily and their eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. After all, it wasn't everyday that they saw such a beautiful girl dressed in so little.  
  
"What?" Lily asked exasperated.  
  
"Nothing," they said and with effort turned their eyes back to their work.  
  
Lily sat down and began to work. After a few minutes Remus asked, "Lily, what are you doing?"  
  
"The Potions essay," Lily said.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Sirius practically yelled. "That's not due for 2 weeks!"  
  
"Um, so?" Lily said, looking at him weirdly.  
  
"It's too early to work on it," Sirius insisted.  
  
"I always do my homework early," Lily said.  
  
"You do?" Sirius looked shocked while the others looked amused.  
  
"Yes."   
  
"Oh God! James, catch me, I'm going to faint," Sirius said dramatically.  
  
"No, I don't think I will." James said, "Tell Evans to catch you. I'm comfortable right where I am."  
  
Sirius glared at him and Lily didn't say anything but turned back to her work. The rest of the night passed by pretty much uneventfully. Sirius was still muttering something about crazy people and the outrage of doing homework early by the time he, Remus, and Peter left the room.  
  
Lily went up to her room and fell asleep contentedly, happy that she was finally out of the hospital wing and able to sleep in her own comfy bed.  
  
  
  
******************///////////////////////*****************/////////////////////////*****************  
  
  
  
The rest of the week passed by without any major events. Lily and James received even more detentions but were careful not to do anything to bad so that they wouldn't get stuck together. Lily became friends with Sirius and Peter as well as Remus's girlfriend, Gwendolyn. She was much happier at the moment than she had ever been in her entire life. She had friends, she could to stand up for herself, and she revenge was sweet when it came to James Potter. She didn't think she could ever forgive him for making fun of her so much during her first six years at Hogwarts. True, she had forgiven Sirius, but for some unknown reason, she felt that she just couldn't forgive James.  
  
Lily also seemed to be getting rather a lot of offers to go out on dates from many of the guys in Hogwarts. Guys that she didn't even know would suddenly come up to her to ask her if she'd go to Hogsmeade with them or if she'd go out with them. However she turned all of them down. It was as if her heart was waiting for something or someone else.  
  
On Sunday, there was a prefects meeting which Lily had to attend. Christmas was getting ever closer and they still weren't sure as to what they were going to do for that event.  
  
So on Sunday evening, Lily together with James went to the meeting to see what should be done. They arrived at an empty room that was used for such meetings and waited for everyone to arrive.  
  
"Hello, everyone," Lily said when all had been accounted for and were seated. "We're here to decide what to do for Christmas since it is only about 1 month and three weeks away. Potter and I can't seem to find any satisfactory ideas. Any suggestions?"  
  
Immediately there ensued a lot of commotion as the prefects began to converse amongst themselves. Ideas were given and considered and by the end of the meeting they finally came up with the perfect idea. A 'Masquerade Ball' of course! People immediately took to the idea and it was a agreed there and then 2 hours after the meeting had started that a 'Masquerade Ball' would be held.  
  
The meeting was adjourned and everyone tiredly walked back to his or her dormitories.   
  
  
  
*******************/////////////////////////////*******************////////////////////////////********  
  
  
  
The next few weeks passed by quickly and without any unusual incidents. The full moon passed by and Lily took notes for Remus while he was gone. Lily and James couldn't ever seem to get along and always managed to get into an argument over any little thing. One time they even got into an argument over a chair and who it belonged to. They received 2 days of detention for that little incident.  
  
Classes went on normally as well. Professor Binns was as boring as always, Professor McGonagall was always getting people into trouble, Professor Slourell acted like a bitch as always, favoring her precious Slytherins and so on.  
  
One day, a week before Christmas holidays, Professor Sinistra announced a very important assignment.   
  
"This assignment will be worth 60% of your final exam. It will be a project in which you will work with a partner-" The class cheered, "Partners that _I_ will choose," The class groaned, "As I said partners that I will choose. This project is due in May. What you and your partner shall be doing is studying 3 stars or constellations. I will assign these stars or constellations. You are to give me the full history of your stars/constellations, how they got their names, and much more information which will be explained in this piece of parchment." She began passing out sheets of parchment to the entire class and then stood before them. "Now, here are your partners."  
  
She began announcing partners, "Bristle, Lupin." Gwen and Remus smiled at each other.  
  
"Black, Figg." Arabella Figg, a Ravenclaw 7th year looked over at Sirius with a faint smile.  
  
A few more names and then, "Evans, Potter."  
  
'Why me?' Lily and James thought at the same time as they exited the classroom with the names of their three stars/constellations. They had to study Polaris, Pegasus, and Orion.  
  
"Listen, Potter," Lily said, turning on him when they arrived at their common room, "We're going to get started as soon as possible so that we can finish it as soon as possible, got it? Good." She turned away from him without even waiting for a reply from him, and went to her dorm.  
  
"It's fine by me!" James shouted at her back.   
  
Lily walked into her room muttering, "Stupid, egotistical, insufferable, bloody prat!" She climbed into bed still muttering none too kind words about James Potter.  
  
James was muttering something like, "Bitchy, snobby, intolerable wretch!" He climbed into bed still thinking dark thoughts about a certain Lily Evans.  
  
  
  
****************////////////////////////////****************/////////////////////////////***************  
  
  
  
  
On December 13th, Professor Dumbledore announced the Masquerade Ball and suddenly the whole school was in complete frenzy. Girls were talking about what to wear and guys weren't really talking about anything having to do with the ball since Dumbledore had said that they weren't supposed to have partners because that would ruin the Masquerade.  
  
Dumbledore then allowed the students to go to Hogsmeade to buy costumes and prepare for the Ball. When the list came around for those who wanted to go home, only a few students signed it since the ball was for all years.  
  
Lily stepped into "Gladrags Robes For All Occasions" five days before the Ball. She knew that most of the good costumes would be gone but she really didn't care. Looking around, she suddenly spotted a piece of material and grabbed it, taking it off the rack. She took one look at it and knew that it was perfect for her. So, holding it close to her, Lily noticed that it already had a matching mask to go with it as well. After paying 13 galleons for it she quickly hurried out of the store and back to Hogwarts. She wanted to make sure that it was in a safe place so that it wouldn't be ruined.  
  
The remaining five days passed in a flurry. The Head Boy and Girl and the prefects along with the teachers were busily decorating the Great Hall for the special event.  
  
And finally the day of the 'Masquerade Ball' was upon them. Lily went to go prepare herself about an hour and a half before the ball. She showered, dressed, and looked in the mirror to make sure she was ready. When she saw herself in the mirror, Lily gasped. She looked...  
  
  
  
  
  
********************^^^^^^^^^^********************^^^^^^^^^^***********  
  
A/N: Hehe a cliffy. I'm so evil, hence my name, Lady Evilness. If you guys want to know what Lily looks like, you better review. Or else you're going to have to wait quite a while to find out. The more reviews I get the faster I'll continue. I'm really sorry if this chapter sucked, but oh well. Review please with your opinions! Oh and can you guys _please_ check out my new fic, "A Royal Dilemma"? I don't know whether to continue it or not. However it has an OC but please don't kill me, just check it out, _please_?  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~  



	8. Masquerade & Surprise

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters. They belong to the brilliant J. K. Rowling.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hey all! Here's the 8th chapter to this fic! I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time but I've had to adapt to classes and all that so I hope you'll forgive me! Still, I think I haven't left you all hanging for long enough! Or have I? thinks a while> Hm...Maybe I haven't after all? I think I should just stop the chapter here. Yeah I think I should, don't you? j/k! ;) I wouldn't do that to you guys. Or would I...  
  
*************^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^************  
  
Chapter 8: Masquerade & Surprise  
  
...simply stunning! She looked beautiful, drop-dead-gorgeous, whatever you want to call it.  
  
Lily was dressed in a silky gown of many icy shades of blue that changed depending on how the light was shining on it. The gown was sleeveless, tight at the top, and billowed out in a full skirt from the waist. It had lots of silver glitter spread about it and many tiny sparkling sapphires and diamonds that winked and flashed in the light. Together with the dress went a pair of gloves that ended at Lily's elbows. They were the same color as the dress and they also had glitter, as well as diamonds and sapphires. Lily wore icy blue sandals that had glitter on them and a necklace that her mother had left her, which had tiny diamonds and sapphires along with earrings to match.   
  
"Perfect," Lily said, "Just a few more things left."   
  
With that Lily muttered two spells, which turned her hair silvery blonde and her eyes an icy, sharp blue. She then straightened her wavy hair and left it down. Her skin she left its normal, pale color. When she was done doing those things Lily picked up the icy blue mask with glitter on it and put it on, covering half of her face. For a final touch, Lily conjured up an icy blue crown with a few diamonds and sapphires at the top and silver glitter spread all over it and put it on her head. She then looked in the mirror to make sure that everything was done. For Lily was going to the masquerade as a Queen from the Light kingdom.  
  
Lily looked at her clock and saw that she was a bit late so she hurried out of the room, made sure that James wasn't there, and left the common room.  
  
A few minutes later Lily finally arrived at the doors that led into the Great Hall. Taking a deep breath Lily pulled open the doors, causing everyone's eyes to turn to the person who'd arrived late. One look at her and the boys were staring entranced at the girl whom they'd never seen before (or so they thought), while the girls glared at her enviously. Lily stepped into the elegant and beautiful Great Hall, which had fairies all about it and 12 Christmas trees in various places around it with lovely decorations. Acting as if the whole school wasn't staring at her either with appraising gazes or jealous ones, Lily walked over to a table that had an emerald green tablecloth and promptly sat down.   
  
As soon as she touched the seat of the chair though, about 10 guys came over to her to ask her to dance. Then one in particular caught her attention. He was a tall guy, easily over six feet with dark hair and piercing eyes that were hidden behind a dark blue mask. He was dressed as a royal, she could tell from the crown adorning his hair. He wore a dark blue tunic over a black shirt and black pants. Over the pants, he wore black boots that reached his knees. He had a mysterious and dangerous air about him somehow and he was definitely very handsome.  
  
"May I have this dance, my lady?" he asked in a deep, husky voice eyeing her crown and offering her his hand.  
  
"Yes you may, my lord," she replied as she took his large bare, strong hand in her own small, gloved, and fragile one.  
  
As they stepped onto the dance floor, a soft song started up. It was one of her favorite muggle songs, "I'm Your Angel" by Celine Dion and R.Kelly.  
  
_No mountain's too high for you to climb  
  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yes  
  
No rivers too wide for you to make it through  
  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray  
  
And then you will see  
  
The morning will come   
  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
  
So all of your fears  
  
All of your fears  
  
Cast them on me  
  
All I ever wanted was you to see  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your Angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm near  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your Angel  
  
I'm your Angel, oh yes  
  
I saw your teardrops, and I heard you cry  
  
All you need is time  
  
Seek me and you shall find  
  
You have everything and you're still alone  
  
It don't have to be this way  
  
Let me show you a better day  
  
Oh and then you will see  
  
The morning will come  
  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun  
  
All of your fears  
  
All of your fears  
  
Just cast them on me   
  
How can I make you see  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your Angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm near  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your Angel  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your Angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm near  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your Angel  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
  
I am your Angel  
  
And when all hope is gone, I'm near  
  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
  
It makes no difference who you are  
  
I am your Angel_  
  
As they slowly revolved around the same spot, with his hands on her waist and her arms around his waist, giving Lily a warm, tingly feeling, he asked, "Where do you come from, Your Highness?"  
  
"From the Light kingdom, my lord. I am Queen there. And yourself?" she said lightly.  
  
"Ah, yes, I think I may have heard of that kingdom on my many travels," he said in his deep, sexy voice making her shiver, "I come from the Dark kingdom. In fact, I'm the King there. You may have heard of it. It's the exact opposite of the Light kingdom."  
  
"Yes, I have heard of it," Lily responded, "And yet, here we are, complete opposites, getting along so well."  
  
"Quite odd," he said, "is it not?"  
  
"Yes," she answered, "I believe it is."   
  
The song ended and they stopped dancing. "Thank you for the dance, Your Majesty," the mysterious man said and taking her hand, he brushed his lips over it, bowed, and left to God knows where.  
  
Lily stood there a moment wondering who that had been, when about 15 guys walked up to her asking if she would dance with them. She turned them down saying that she had to eat a bit of dinner and then went over to them table that she had previously occupied.  
  
Picking up her menu, Lily said to her dish, "Chicken, fish, and rice please." Instantly they appeared and then turning to her goblet, she asked for pumpkin juice.  
  
She began eating watching the many people dancing and enjoying themselves. She also caught herself scanning the crowd for the mysterious guy who'd danced with her. Lily wasn't able to find him though to her chagrin. 'It would have been nice to know who it had been.  
  
  
  
***************//////////////////////////**************///////////////////////**************  
  
  
  
James sat at a table at the far end of the Great Hall hidden by the shadows. He was enjoying himself immensely, dancing with many of the girls in the Hall and trying to figure out who was who. He didn't see Lily's fiery red hair among the crowd to his surprise. He'd thought the perfect little Head Girl would have at least shown up for such an important event.  
  
'I bet she's off studying or something,' James thought smirking.  
  
However, thoughts of Lily left his mind as he spotted the silvery blonde-haired girl sitting at her table, eating and watching the people dancing.  
  
'I wonder who she is,' James thought, 'whoever she is, she _**must**_ be at least part-veela. She's too beautiful to just be a mere girl. Maybe I'll ask her to dance later on.'  
  
  
  
***************////////////////////////**************/////////////////////////**************  
  
  
  
Lily danced with many more of the guys at the Ball, including one she thought must've been Potter since he had been so terribly annoying and he had looked just like him, but still she longed to dance with the King of the Dark Kingdom. In vain she looked around the Great Hall trying to catch a glimpse of him. It was as if he'd disappeared into thin air.  
  
'Maybe he left the Ball early,' Lily thought sadly.  
  
As the song came to an end, Lily stepped away from the guy she'd been dancing with, thanked him for the dance, and went over to her table to rest a bit. Asking a girl who passed her table the time, she found out that it was 11:55 p.m. already. The de-masking would take place in five minutes.  
  
Suddenly, a hand appeared out of nowhere and a deep voice said, "May I have this last dance, my lady?"   
  
Lily looked up and to her surprise there was the guy she had been searching for, the Dark King. She smiled, placed her hand in his, and said, "Yes you may, Your Majesty."  
  
He gave her a half smile and led her to the center of the dance floor where the song, "These Are The Special Times" began playing.  
  
_In these moments, moments of our lives  
  
All the world is ours  
  
And this world is so right  
  
You and I sharing this time together  
  
Sharing the same dream  
  
As the time goes by, we will find_  
  
They slowly began revolving around the dance floor, Lily marveling in the feel of this mystery person's arms around her. She didn't want the moment to end and they said no words, yet it felt so special.   
  
_These are the special times  
  
Times we'll remember  
  
These are the precious times  
  
The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever  
  
These are the sweetest times  
  
These times together  
  
And through it all, one thing will always be true  
  
The special times are the times I share with you  
  
With each moment, moment passing by  
  
We'll make memories that will last all our lives  
  
As you and I travel through time together  
  
Living this sweet dream  
  
And every day, we can say  
  
These are the special times  
  
Times we'll remember  
  
These are the precious times  
  
The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever  
  
These are the sweetest times  
  
These times together  
  
And through it all, one thing will always be true  
  
The special times are the times I share with you  
  
These tender moments  
  
When heaven is so close  
  
These are the moments that I know  
  
These are the special times  
  
Times we'll remember  
  
These are the precious times  
  
The tender times we'll hold in our hearts forever  
  
These are the sweetest times  
  
These times together  
  
And through it all, one thing will always be true  
  
The special times are the times I share  
  
The special times are the times we share  
  
The special times are the times I share with you  
_  
However, all good things come to an end and soon the song was over and it was 11:59. Dumbledore magnified his voice from where he had just finished dancing with Professor Sinistra and said, "It's time for what you've all been waiting for. Remove the mask from your partner...NOW!"  
  
Lily raised her hands to remove her partner's mask as he did the same thing. As soon as each of them removed the others masks, their features would be back to normal.  
  
Lily and her partner gasped as they saw the other's true appearance, "YOU!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
****************^^^^^^^^^^****************^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
A/N: MWAHAHAHAHA! I'm sooooooooooooo **evil**!!! Hehe, Don't ya'll just love me? So who's Lil Lily's partner? You'll _never_ know till you review! So do yourselves a favor and review! I'll update when I think I've left you all hanging long enough! Was it a good/bad/horrible chapter?  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~  
  
P.S. sings> I'm so evil, I'm so evil!  



	9. Unpleasant Discoveries & Feelings Untold

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The brilliant Joanne Kathleen Rowling does.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hey peeps! 9th chapter is here! Finally! The reason why it wasn't put up sooner was because I was concentrating on school work and I've begun working on so many new stories it's not even funny and I wanted to get a really good chapter up though I don't know if I accomplished my goal. Tell me what you think and hopefully you'll enjoy!  
  
**********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************  
  
Chapter 9: Unpleasant Discoveries & Feelings Untold  
  
Lily was so shocked she couldn't even move. The handsome and interesting Dark King was none other than James Potter, himself. It was almost too unreal to believe. But there he stood, right in front of her. The Dark King had been unmasked to reveal the annoying jerk that she couldn't stand. It was unbelievable what masks could hide.  
  
James stared at Lily Evans in surprised shock. How could an extremely beautiful and fascinating girl turn out to be Lily Evans, the girl who'd been almost twice as wide as she'd been tall a few months ago and who he detested above all things besides Voldemort? A tiny part of his heart and brain screamed at him that Lily Evans was in reality a beautiful and fascinating girl but he ignored it and banished it away.  
  
Lily couldn't stand the tension around the room so she hitched up her skirts and left the Great Hall as quickly as she could. She rushed up to where she shared her living space with James and flew up to her room. She locked the door behind her and then sighed as she leaned against it. Just when she'd thought she'd found an interesting not to mention good-looking guy who she could've had fun with, he turned out to be her arch-rival James Potter.  
  
Wishing to just collapse in bed and forget that the next day was Christmas, the six-month anniversary of her parents' death, she removed her clothes, jewelry, and shoes. She slipped into her warm bed in a pair of warm pants and a long-sleeved shirt after removing her make-up. Seconds later, she was asleep.  
  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
  
The next morning dawned cold and bright. Lily groaned as she removed the covers from over her body and shivered as the cold air hit her body. Remembering that she had presents to give out, she quickly put on a turtleneck, long-sleeved emerald green shirt and loose black pants. Grabbing the presents after slipping on some comfy black socks, she rushed downstairs where Remus, Sirius, Gwen, Peter, and James greeted her.  
  
She smiled and wished them Happy Christmas.  
  
"Happy Christmas to you, too, Lily," Remus and the rest replied.  
  
"Here," Lily said and she gave each of them a present, even James. She wasn't rude enough to not give him a present.  
  
"Thanks," they said.  
  
"Welcome." She headed over to a comfy chair to read a book.  
  
"Oh, Lily!" Sirius called.  
  
"Hm?" she asked completely engulfed in the book she was reading.  
  
"You are forgetting something," he said.  
  
"What?" she asked not really paying attention.  
  
He pulled the book away from her.  
  
"Sirius! Give it back. It was getting good."  
  
"Hold on a sec. You've got to get your presents first," he replied.  
  
Lily stopped short mid-chase and the rest stared at her. "Presents?" she asked softly.  
  
"Yeah, you know something someone gives you for free," Sirius said comically.  
  
"I've got presents," she continued in a soft voice.  
  
"Of course you do. Why?" Remus asked.  
  
"I-I wasn't expecting presents," she said honestly.  
  
"What!" Remus yelled, "How can you not expect presents on Christmas?"  
  
"Well, nobody ever gave me presents during my past years at Hogwarts," she spoke quietly and the rest were reminded of the past years when Lily had had no friends.  
  
"What about from your parents?" Peter asked.  
  
"Yeah, Evans, even ugly geeks get presents from their parents, as their parents would be just like them: ugly and geeky." James sneered.  
  
That did it for Lily. James Potter held his red and swollen cheek in his hand seconds later. "How dare you, Potter! How dare you insult my parents! You are such a bloody arrogant and stupid bastard. I will **_ never_** forgive you for what you just said. Never!" Then she dashed up to her room where she curled up onto her bed and began to cry.  
  
The common room was silent. Then Sirius spoke, "That was low, James, as low as you could've gone. Lower than any of the Slytherins."  
  
"I'm going to go check on her," Remus whispered as James tried to look like he didn't care.  
  
"Lily." Remus knocked on her door softly, "Lily, it's me, Remus. May I come in?"  
  
"Sure," came the soft whisper.  
  
Remus entered the dark and tastefully decorated room to find Lily Evans crying her eyes out on her bed.  
  
"Lily, are you ok?" he asked soothingly as he comfortingly stroked her hair, "I'm sorry James said those horrible things. He can be a real jerk sometimes."  
  
"They're gone." Lily spoke so quietly he had to strain to catch her words.  
  
"Who's gone?" Remus asked rubbing her back.  
  
"My parents," she continued and turned to him, her pained emerald eyes looking straight into his, "They died this summer. That's why I didn't come to school on time."  
  
"Oh, Lily, I'm so sorry," Remus said as he now realized that James's words had touched a very sore spot in Lily's heart.  
  
"We were going to the store," she said her eyes shining with tears that threatened to spill out once again, "The rain started coming down hard. We never saw the car coming. Next thing I know, I wake up in a hospital and the doctor tells me my parents didn't survive. They had had internal bleeding in their heads for their heads had crashed right into the windshield. It was too late to save them. I had a broken arm and leg, a few broken ribs, and cuts all over. It took me three months to recover and that's when I returned to school. I inherited my parent's home and most of their belongings. I'm all by myself. My sister hates me and my parents died."  
  
Remus listened to her story and felt immensely saddened that such horrible things could happen to such an innocent girl.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lily," he said. "But don't worry I'm here for you and so are Sirius, Peter, and Gwen. You're not alone."  
  
She smiled a watery smile. "Thanks, Remus. Now I need some time alone. I don't care if you tell the rest. I just need to be alone."  
  
"Alright." He got up and left the room.  
  
"How is she?" Gwen asked immediately.  
  
"Not good." Remus glared at James. "You are such an idiot. It's no wonder she detests you."  
  
"Oh, come on. It wasn't that serious. I was just playing around," James defended himself. "I didn't mean those things about her parents."  
  
Remus took a deep breath. "Her parents are dead, James."  
  
The whole room went silent and James's face went pale.  
  
"They died this summer," Remus spoke somberly, "Lily and her parents were in a serious accident some time after school finished. Lily escaped with a broken arm, broken leg, and some broken ribs. Her parents weren't that lucky. Their heads smashed right into the windshield causing internal bleeding. They didn't survive. Lily recovered a month after school started, which is why she came here a month late."  
  
The room was silent. They were in such shock that they didn't even here the door open and Lily walk down the stairs.  
  
"You guys don't have to look so stupefied. It happened months ago," she said.  
  
Everyone turned his or her head towards her. It looked as if she hadn't shed a single tear moments ago. Her eyes, though a bit red-rimmed, were perfectly normal except for the cloud of sadness that floated around their depths. Her features were pale, though, very pale. Other than that, she looked completely normal.  
  
James opened his mouth to speak but Lily spoke bitterly before he could utter a sound, "Save me your apology, Potter. I won't ever forgive you for what you said about my parents, whether you meant it or not. What matters is that you said it." Then she turned and walked out of the room.  
  
"You really did it this time, James," Gwen said.  
  
"I know," came his reply spoken in a voice full of guilt, "But how do I fix it?"  
  
"I don't know if you'll be able to," Remus replied.  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
Days passed slowly. The hate that Lily had felt for James had intensified to the point where she no longer played pranks on him or talked to him. She just ignored him, only talking in short, concise sentences when absolutely necessary.   
  
James tried to apologize over and over but she would either tell him that she'd never forgive him or she wouldn't speak at all.  
  
James was filled with so much guilt it was killing him. He'd insulted the dead and he'd hurt Lily's feelings terribly. Now, he understood why the first reason was causing him so much distress, but what he didn't understand was that the realization that he'd hurt Lily's feelings so terribly, hurt him even more. And damn it if it didn't confuse him very much. He was supposed to hate her, not care that he'd hurt her feelings. But here he was, desperate to be forgiven by her. Each day he realized that he wanted to be forgiven not only for what he'd said on Christmas Day but for everything else he'd done to her.  
  
All the names he'd called her, all the pranks he'd played. He didn't for the life of him know why he felt this way. She hadn't even been his friend. Far from it in fact. He didn't want to admit, though, that deep down he had actually _enjoyed_ quarreling with her. Had enjoyed the fact that she was the only girl who didn't faint at his feet with just a smile from him and that she'd actually gotten back at him with his own tool: pranks and quite good pranks. In temper, he'd met his match and it was quite different from anyone he'd expected. Yet he liked her all the more for it. Not that he realized the fact.  
  
Months passed by and still James couldn't get Lily to forgive him. But he'd made it his purpose to get her forgiveness even if it took him his entire lifetime and he meant that. Slowly his heart was beginning to change but he didn't know that yet. All he knew was that if he didn't get Lily's forgiveness he'd never rest peacefully.  
  
In the meantime Lily was wondering if there was something horribly wrong with her. As each day passed, she felt more and more like forgiving James for what he'd done. And why she didn't know. It was just that something deep down was telling her to forgive him. But she wouldn't. What he'd said was completely unforgivable. He'd insulted her parents! That had reopened a bunch of wounds that she'd though had been almost completely healed. Still, she found to her horror that she kind of missed clashing swords with him, playing pranks on him, and giving and taking verbal assaults. These feelings brought the remembrance of the many different feelings she'd experienced when she'd danced with him during the Masquerade and the Halloween Ball. The electrical charge that had pervaded her body and the feeling that she belonged in his arms.  
  
James remembered those feelings as well. The electric shock that'd gone through him, the feeling and belonging that he'd felt when he'd been dancing with Lily. The feeling that that was how things were meant and supposed to be…for all of time. But, of course, the two didn't bother to figure out these feelings.  
  
Yet, still, March arrived and still, Lily wouldn't give in. No amount of pleading would get her to change her mind and it was driving James insane. His friends noticed this and seemed to have figured out how the two felt about each other, not that they told either of them. They needed to figure out their feelings by themselves. Yet many times, Sirius, Remus, and Peter became very frustrated with the fact that neither of their friends would admit how they felt. But they offered no help. Okay, maybe a nudge or two but that was about it. Every once in while one of the three would send Lily a bouquet of lilies and carnations, her favorite flowers, or a lovely trinket, things James bought for her himself but couldn't bring himself to give to her, in his name.  
  
But she remained ever stubborn refusing to forgive him. Her resolve was weakening little by little though, and James's wasn't.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************  
  
A/N: Was that chapter bad? I personally think it wasn't that god, being way too mushy but hey, I felt like writing it at the time. If it sucked, don't hesitate to tell me. I need to be told so that I can make it better and revise it. Please review with your opinion! I honestly don't know when the next chapter will be posted. I don't know how much work my ** dear** teachers are going to be laying on me and I don't how your reaction to this chapter will be. But as always,  
  
Peace –n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~  



	10. Craziness & Love

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The brilliant Joanne Kathleen Rowling does.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?   
  
Hey all! I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. It's just that things kept getting in the way and I was rather hesitant about posting this chap because I think you all are sick of the mushy stuff and this chap is just full of it. I confess I had this chapter ready about a month or so ago but still I was hesitant, not to sure whether to post it or not. Anyway, if you hate it, you can say so and throw tomatoes on me, ok? Btw, the song in this chap is called, "Crazy" song by K-Ci and JoJo. When I heard it, I instantly thought of this story. Well, here is my rather bad and mushy chap.   
  
**************^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^^^^   
  
Chapter 10: Craziness & Love   
  
_ (I don't know why, what I'm doing what I'm doing)  
See, baby I, apologize  
For all the things that I've done that I've done  
See I know that I've been a fool for far too long  
  
  
_ Frustrated, James watched as Lily walked by him, her fiery hair flying behind her one day in late May. She said not a word to him as usual. He sighed. For some reason he hadn't been able to get her out of his head lately. She'd crowded his mind completely, not letting him concentrate on anything else. Bloody hell, he even lost sleep thinking about her beautiful emerald green eyes. It was simply ridiculous! He didn't even know why. At times he even found himself wondering what it would be like if he could just hold her, just touch her for a fleeting instant. Wondering if she would ever forgive him and how much it would hurt if she didn't. Feeling sorry for all he'd done. Why? He wondered.   
  


~*~

  
  
Lily glanced over her shoulder to see James staring at her with a frustrated frown on his face. She immediately turned back. She didn't want to risk being caught looking at him. Assumptions would be made that she didn't want to be made. Like the assumption that she might forgive him for what he'd done, what he'd said, the insult that he'd thrown at her that day.   
  
The fact was that at times she truly did find herself wondering, thinking about forgiving him. Why? She wanted to know the answer to that question too. Maybe it was all the things he'd sent her. The flowers, the little trinkets. Maybe it was his persistence that was weakening her resolve or the look of guilt and regret that he gave her each time that she passed by. Maybe it was the emotion behind his expressive chocolate eyes. Or maybe it was for another reason entirely.   
  
Maybe it was that she missed him and everything that came with him. The hilarious arrogance, his ingenious pranks, the arguments they had, and the laughter that came from the results of another one of the pranks that she'd played on him. Who knew? She just wish that he would get out of her head, stop crowding her thoughts.   
  
  
_ And baby you don't have to go and run away, just come back to papa  
Please baby, baby won't you stay  
If you really love me then why are you leavin me  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
  
  
_ Was he really that desperate to get an apology from her? James thought this as he paid for a white gold necklace at Hogsmeade. From it hung a beautiful lily made of real crystal. Spreading from the crystal were two emerald green leaves. He wondered about the question as he paid for a bouquet of lilies and then hurried back to Hogwarts and up to his room.   
  
Maybe he was. And he still couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why the bloody hell that was so. Maybe he'd gone crazy. Maybe he just wanted to get her out of his head. Maybe he loved her. Maybe he wanted his old life back, when he'd been happy, carefree, and a full-time prankster who strived to beat his detention record year after year. Maybe- wait a minute. Maybe he loved her? That was impossible. That was ridiculous, silly, preposterous, insane, ludicrous! What was he thinking? He definitely had to get some sleep. That or he had to go to St. Mungo's because what he was thinking was so crazy!   
  
Love Lily Evans? Never! He would never, could never love Lily Evans!   
  
Or could he?   
  


~*~

  
  
Lily sighed as she dropped into her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She'd been doing much thinking during the day and what she had come up with was…nothing. Nothing at all. She'd tried to sum up a conclusion as to why she felt like forgiving James. Why she always woke up each morning with a resolve weaker than the day before. Why it was that he kept on taking over her thoughts when she tried to concentrate on her homework for one class or the other. He seemed to be driving her to distraction. She couldn't sleep sometimes because his regretful chocolate eyes kept surfacing up and she began to feel a tiny bit sorry for him.   
  
Why?   
  
  
_ I lose sleep just to daydream about you babyyyyyyyy  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you lately (crazy baby)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby (I don't know what to do)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin' about you lately (crazy, crazy, crazy)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when I can't touch you  
Crazy, crazy (I'm going crazy) when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can't see you again  
(Said I'm going crazy) (baby..baby, baby, baby)  
  
  
_ He thought of her all of the time lately and he couldn't seem to stop wondering sometimes how her lips would taste and feel beneath his own. Not only that he found, at times, that the urge he had to touch her, to hold her was overpowering. He'd never felt that way before over anyone. There was also the feeling of perfection he'd felt when he'd danced with her and the electric spark he felt when he touched her.   
  
But it couldn't be love. It just couldn't. Because- well he didn't know but he did know that he just couldn't love Lily Evans. He was even in the least bit attracted to her. Okay, that was a straight out lie because he found her extremely beautiful and her personality he deemed stunning but other than that…there was nothing. Or was there really?   
  


~*~

  
She couldn't sleep. Why was it that these things kept happening? Was it that maybe she felt something more for him, rather than pure, undisguised hate? That was impossible! No! She could never, never forgive him for what he'd said about her parents. Her loving parents, the only people who'd ever loved her and the people who'd always inspired her, helped her through tough times.   
  
She couldn't forgive James for what he'd done. Or could she? He truly looked sorry and it seemed that the guilt was eating him up but there was something that held her back. Maybe it was that she felt that if she forgave him that some new feeling she'd never felt before would arise.   
  
A feeling so strong, she shuddered to even think about it. A feeling like love?   
  
  
_ (Said I'm going crazy)   
I've finally realized, that you are my true love  
And I had a lot of time to think, and you're all seem to keep thinking,  
To keep thinking of, yeahhh   
  
  
_ These thoughts were driving him crazy. But maybe he did love her. Maybe, just maybe, there was a slight possibility that he felt for her more than he'd ever felt for anyone else. The thought for some inexplicable reason seemed correct. Inexplicable except for this… Oh God, he thought, I think I've gone and fallen in love, with none other than Lily Evans.   
  


  
~*~  


  
Lily sat up suddenly. Love? She most certainly did not love James Potter. The thought was preposterous. Of course not. She couldn't love him. She needed to remember that she hated him, that he'd insulted her parents, her dead parents, that they always fought, that they couldn't stand each other. But those reasons no longer seemed as significant as they had appeared to be before.   
  
But love? Lily had never loved anyone other than her parents. So why should she be thinking that she might love James Potter?   
  
She knew the answer to that and it thoroughly shocked her.   
  
Because she did.   
  
  
_ And now I know I need you each and every day  
I can't live without you, so don't run away  
Baby you said that you love me, so why are you leaving me, why (why, why, why, why)  
I can't think, think about this crazy day  
  
  
_ 'Bloody hell!' James and Lily thought at the same time.   
  
  
_ I lose sleep just to daydream about you baby (I'm going crazy)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just thinkin about you lately (just to think)  
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, just to thinkin about you baby  
(I'm goin crazy, I'm going crazy)   
I'm going crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, thinkin about you lately   
I'm going crazy, crazy, (crazy, crazy) when can't touch you (I'm going crazy)   
Crazy, crazy (crazy, crazy), when I can't hold you  
Crazy, crazy, (I'm going crazy) when I can't see you again  
(if I can't see you, if I can't see you if I can't see you, if I can't see you)  
If I can see you, if I can't see you again  
Then I would go, if I can't see you again  
I'd go crazeeae  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_ **************^^^^^^^^***************^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
A/N: So what'd you guys think? In my opinion, way too mushy. I don't know what's wrong with me. I keep on spouting these mushy chapters! I wrote it in one day and I couldn't bring myself to change it. It seemed to fit. I'd been listening to that song when suddenly it popped into my head! This song sort of goes with my story. So I made a chapter out of it. And I groan to think of what you guys think of it. I think I have a disease! Someone help! Anyway, good or bad? Honest opinions, people! As always,   
  
Peace –n– Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~ 


	11. Frustration & Indifference

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The brilliant Joanne Kathleen Rowling does.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?   
  
Hello once again, everyone! I am so sorry this chapter took three months but the ton of work and tests I've had to study for in the past few months has been amazing what with presentations and FCAT and all this load of insignificant, but important things I've had to do. This chapter is short, I know, but it's preparing for the next chapter, which I think will be pretty big! Enjoy, and please review with your comments. Thanks, as always, to all of my wonderful reviewers!  
  
Simara: I'm really sorry about that and I hope this chapter compensates for that one a bit, but I don't think it will very much. Not much happens in this one either, but the next chapter will have much more and I hope to have it out sooner! Try to enjoy this one though, and please be patient with me!   
  
Irina: Thanks a lot!  
  
**********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************  
  
Chapter 11: Frustration & Indifference  
  
James sat by the lake one day, mid-April. He was absentmindedly fiddling with the grass near him, not really paying much attention to his surroundings. His thoughts were far off following a single thread that led to a web of confusion, irritation, frustration, anger at himself, wonder, but most of all, love, a feeling he'd never known existed and that he certainly hadn't thought he'd ever feel so strongly. This single thread was none other than Lily Evans, the girl he'd inexplicably fallen in love. The girl who would never forgive him for what he'd done in the past and said.  
  
He wondered now how he could have been so utterly stupid, so utterly blind. He'd probably been in love with her since the day she'd said, "Why don't you go fuck yourself, Potter?" And he hadn't realized it. Why had he been so dense? So stupid? Such an ass?   
  
Nothing could excuse his behavior towards her. Nothing at all. He'd acted like a jerk and now he was paying the price, only he hadn't known it would be so high.  
  
Bitterly he thought that what they said was true, "You don't know what you have until you lose it." And he'd certainly lost what he most sorely wanted in his life. She'd never forgive him. She'd said just as much immediately after he'd insulted her dead parents. No matter how many gifts he gave her, flowers he sent her, she wouldn't forgive him. Not that he really blamed her. He blamed himself for being such a bloody idiot.  
  
Of course he wouldn't give up no matter how hopeless it seemed. James Potter wasn't one to give up easily and besides this was one thing he couldn't lose or give up on. He needed Lily, damn it. And no matter how much it cost him, he was going to get her to forgive him somehow, someway. Otherwise he'd wither away and be nothing. For, he realized now, he was nothing without Lily Evans.  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
Lily sat on her window seat, staring at the grounds outside, though not really seeing them at all. Her thoughts were otherwise occupied with a certain prankster she'd had the misfortune of falling head over heals for, James Potter. The guy who'd teased her, insulted her, her dead parents, who she'd fought with every single day, and who she'd promised she'd never forgive. It was funny the way fate worked; making her fall in love with the one guy she'd never thought she would love, the guy she'd hated with every fiber of her being.  
  
She wondered when it'd happened. Then again, it'd probably been so gradual that she hadn't even realized when she'd begun, only realizing now how deep in she really was.   
  
And yet, she couldn't go up to him and forgive him for everything, forgive and forget. She couldn't. And she couldn't tell him how much she loved him either.   
  
Maybe it was that she felt if she did the former that she'd be betraying her dead parents or she'd be breaking a very sacred vow. As to the latter, it was probably fear of rejection or fear of closing the deal with fate. Maybe she wanted to leave fate hanging or maybe she just didn't want fate to have the last laugh. Whatever the reason or reasons she couldn't do either.  
  
She wondered if this mess would ever be fixed. And to think she was the one with the power to fix it. All she had to do was forgive him but it was so hard! That would mean giving in to her feelings, giving in to something she wasn't very sure she wanted. Besides what were the chances of him reciprocating her feelings?   
  
She knew the answer to that question. Next to none. He hated her, detested her with all his being. All the insults and teasing proved it. So what could she do? Confessing would only bring her more pain, and forgiving would only bring her more insults and teasing for she was pretty sure that as soon as she forgave him, he'd go back to making fun of her and insulting her. And that was something she most certainly didn't want.  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
"Hey, James."  
  
James looked up from his dinner to see his friends and Gwen standing there with questioning looks on their faces.  
  
"Hey, guys," he replied dully, staring at his food again.  
  
"James, what's wrong?" Sirius said seriously for once.  
  
"She'll never forgive me," James said forlornly.  
  
They sat down around him sympathetic looks replacing the questioning ones.  
  
"Sure she will, James, don't worry," Remus said but even he wasn't too sure.  
  
"Yeah right," James replied bitterly, as he looked up and scanned the Gryffindor table for Lily, who was nowhere in sight, "I just need to be alone for a while guys."  
  
He got up and left the Great Halls, his friends staying behind not knowing what to do to help their friend feel better.  
  
James walked out of the Great Hall and straight into Lily.  
  
"Er- Sorry," James stuttered.  
  
Lily glared at him and said, "It's okay. Look, Potter, it's a good thing I found you. I just remembered that we haven't worked on Professor Sinistra's project and it's due in a few weeks."  
  
"Oh," James said disappointed that she didn't seem any closer to forgiving him than she had a few months ago.  
  
"So why don't you meet me in the library tomorrow and we'll just finish it and get it over with?" Lily asked.  
  
"Okay," James replied then sadly, he slowly walked away.  
  
Lily watched him until he disappeared from her line of sight. Then she ran outside, ran until she reached the lake. Once there she dropped to her hands and knees, her breathing shallow. It had been so hard to act so indifferent to him especially when he'd seemed so sad, his chocolate eyes begging for forgiveness.   
  
Her energy gone, she sat back. She didn't know how long she could go on with the pretense of being completely indifferent to him. It was just so difficult when she loved him so much.  
  
But she had to continue to act. She couldn't give in else she'd only cause herself more pain and suffering and she'd had enough of that when her parents had died. She couldn't bear any more.  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
"Okay, we have to find "Stars and Constellations: A Guide" by Gloindelle Gervershire," Lily dictated from a piece of parchment in her hand, " "Which is Which in the Stars and Constellations?" also by Gloindelle Gervershire as well as "Origin of Names of Stars and Constellations" written by Sylvester Storingwell."  
  
"Alright," James replied as he and Lily set about finding the books in the enormous library.  
  
"I found one of them," Lily said a few minutes later as she held up "Origin of Names of Stars and Constellations".  
  
"Me, too," James replied, holding up "Which is Which in the Stars and Constellations?".  
  
"One more, Potter," Lily said and together they began looking for it.  
  
Suddenly two voices in unison said, "Found it!" Two hands reached for "Stars and Constellations: A Guide."  
  
An electric shock ran through both persons and they immediately drew away from each other.  
  
Shaking her head a bit dazedly, Lily grabbed the book and said, "Come on, Potter. We have a lot of work to do."  
  
Sighing in frustration, James raked a hand through his messy hair a few hours later when Lily had gone off to find some other book. He'd already tried apologizing again and again to no avail. She remained completely indifferent to him. He didn't know what to do. When all he wanted to do was grab her in his arms and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her, it was difficult to concentrate on the work they needed to do.  
  
He stared at her through his bangs where she stood a few feet away. To him, she now seemed the most beautiful woman he'd ever beheld. Her hair was unbound, flowing down to her waist in gorgeous waves that he just felt like running his fingers through forever. Her bottomless emerald eyes were as captivating as ever and he found himself not caring if he had to spend the rest of his life drowning in them. Her shape was flawless as was her beautiful face. And he wondered why he'd never noticed how perfect she truly was.   
  
Even when she hadn't had the perfect figure and flawless complexion, she'd been perfect. Her intelligence excelled that of many a person in Hogwarts, her vivacity though not as noticeable back then was extremely appealing, and her kindness to any person, excluding him, was surprising. She'd always been perfect at least for him, she always had been. He'd just been so blind and caught up in his own arrogance and self-consequence that he'd failed to perceive it.  
  
James sighed yet again, and immediately looked away when she looked up at him from the book in her arms.  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
Late that night, Lily and James finally finished the entire project. They'd spent the entire day at the library not even taking breaks to eat something. After putting the finishing touches to their project, they left the library.  
  
"Are you hungry?" James asked as they began the long journey back to their rooms.  
  
Lily looked at him coldly and said, "No."  
  
"Oh," James said.  
  
Silence settled over them once more as they continued their long walk. Finally they reached the portrait leading to their common room.  
  
"Crystal Shards," Lily said firmly.  
  
As soon as they stepped into the common room, Lily hurried up to her room without so much as a good night. James stared after her and it was all he could do to keep himself from running after her and spilling out his heart to her. Frustrated, he slowly made his way up to his room. The frustration, he realized, as he entered his room was eating him up and soon he would give up and just tell Lily how he felt. He didn't care if she rejected him. He just felt he needed her to know.  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
Lily closed the door behind her and breathed a sigh of relief. It had taken every ounce of strength she had not to blurt out to James that she forgave him for every single, little thing he'd ever done to her and telling him how very much she loved him. The indifferent act she was putting up was wearing her out and she knew that pretty soon, she'd give in to her feelings.  
  
And she realized then, she didn't really care anymore as long as she told James how she really felt.  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************  
  
A/N: Well? What do you think? Confession time is approaching. Review and tell me what you think!  
  
Peace -n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~  



	12. Revenge & Tears

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The brilliant Joanne Kathleen Rowling does.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hello, everyone! I know it's been a while (I was busy with finals and editing all the previous chapters and putting them in HTML format), but it hasn't been as long as previous times! This is in celebration for the ending of school for me and the start of summer! And, also for my birthday, which happens to be today, June 24! I'm 14 now! Anyway, enough of that. I'd like to thank each and every one of you for your reviews and critiques. As always, they inspired and helped me a lot. Now, it's time for Chapter 12 of my story. So, skip the comments to some specific reviewers, unless you're one of them, and enjoy the next chapter of "Accidents Change People".  
  
erin: To begin with the money thing. I changed it. Thanks for telling me, but I don't need to know how much you spend on your clothes. I believe it is my fic. Why do I describe what Lily wears but not James? Because I'm behind her p.o.v. if you didn't happen to notice. You don't like what she wears or don't approve? I care, why? Did I ever specifically state that the story's timeframe was in the '70s? I'll answer that for you. No. As to how long I stretch the amount of time until Lily forgives James, that's my decision to make, not yours. I believe the author is Lady Evilness, me, not you. If you find it tiring and not to your liking, then don't read it. I don't force people to read my stories. I didn't point a damn gun to your head and force you to read my story, so just don't. That's all I have to say. Thanks for wasting my time with useless and insignificant comments.   
  
lucky: Hope you like this! Don't worry! I hadn't forgotten Snape and Malfoy's revenge statement.  
  
Reyka: I know it's very sappy and I'm sorry for that, but I guess my mood those days was just sappy. Believe me, I'm ashamed of myself for that, and I hope this chapter isn't as sappy as the others, though it is kind of sappy. Thanks for your review! 

Ice1Taru: I know! It's been forever! I'm fine. How are you? High school finally. I know. We waited so long! You excited? hehe. Anyway, xoxo, love ya lots, miss ya much, peace out and take carez! See ya.  
  
  
**********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************  
  
Chapter 12: Revenge & Tears  
  
The following morning dawned bright and full of prospect and James awoke to it with a strong sense of determination. Damned if he wasn't going to tell Lily Evans how he felt about her. He was through with playing silly games. He needed her, loved her, and he was going to tell her no matter what, whether she forgave him or not. He was going to tell her, needed to tell her; and she needed to know. The weight of it on his chest was killing him. He had to tell someone, and she was going to be the first person to listen to him proclaim his love for her. To hell with self-pity and fear of rejection. He had to tell her before it was too late. Before he lost the courage and before school ended and she walked out of his life not knowing how he truly felt, how much he loved her above even life itself.  
  
He dressed quickly in a pair of black pants and navy t-shirt and then tentatively walked over to the door that separated his room and Lily's. Carefully, he opened it and stepped into her dark room. He found her on the bed, peacefully sleeping, looking beautiful as always and so very angelic, like an angel fallen from the heavens. His very own spitfire angel; at least to him, she was his. He wasn't sure she'd agree with that. Sighing, he stroked her silky curls before planting a kiss on her soft magnolia cheek, whispering, "You don't know how much I love you, Lily Evans, but you will" in her ear, and then leaving the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. He then headed down to breakfast, determination burning within him even more fiercely after he'd gazed upon her looking so breathtaking and imagining waking up with her beside him every single morning and falling asleep beside her perfect form every night. James sighed at the image once more, wishing with all his heart that she'd accept him so that he could truly have that. Shaking his head, he stepped into the Great Hall and headed over to the Gryffindor table, where his friends awaited him.  
  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
  
Lily awoke to a dark room and a strange tingling sensation on her right cheek. She felt it and wondered what was the cause of it. Shrugging, she slipped out of bed, for some reason going back to a strangely eerie dream she'd had of James Potter coming into her room and whispering something in her ear, something she'd wanted so much to hear, so desired. She sighed at her wild imagination and trudged over to the bathroom to dress and do her usual routine. She came out dressed in a navy knee length skirt and a pale blue button up top with the top two buttons left unbuttoned as well as the last two, revealing just a hint of cleavage and of her flat abdomen. She then slipped into a pair of navy sandals and made her way down to the Great Hall. However, before she had walked a couple of feet, she was attacked by an unseen opponent. Her mouth was covered by a large hand, otherwise she would've screamed out when she felt her head collide with the hard stone wall behind her. Her eyes widened in fear when she felt a hand firmly press itself against her thigh and began to make its way upwards underneath her skirt.  
  
Suddenly, a sneering voice whispered into her ear and she instantly recognized it. "I said I'd pay you back for your insolence, Evans."   
  
Malfoy. Damn him, she thought as she felt his hand crawl up higher and higher.  
  
"Enjoying it, Evans?" he asked with a smirk. "I recall you saying you would look forward to it. I'm sorry Snape isn't here but I guess he was too much of a coward to take part in this. He refused to join me."  
  
Lily shook her head frantically. Fear clouded her head and she couldn't think straight. Horrors flashed through her mind before she finally gathered her wits. Bloody hell, she wasn't about to get raped in this damn hallway. Finding nothing else to do, she defiantly bit her teeth into Malfoy's delicate hand.  
  
"Damn it," he cursed as he released her to cradle his severely marked hand.  
  
Lily tried to run away before he could grab her again, but he recovered from the shock quickly and grabbed her firmly around the waist with two strong arms. Lily bit on his arm to no avail as he dragged her away to an empty classroom. But she'd be damned if she gave in without a fight. Thinking quickly, she swung her fist backward while he was busy holding her struggling body with both of his arms. He had no time to block the blow and it hit him square in the jaw. His grip loosened slightly but he didn't release her, just shouted a flurry of curses. Lily wasn't through, however. She repeated the blow two times before he finally took away one of his arms from her waist to catch her next one. She was still latched firmly to him, though. It wasn't enough. Quickly running out of ideas, she opted for wriggling more fiercely and when he stopped walking to calm her, she firmly stepped on his foot with her high and hard heel. That was enough to have him howling, but not to let her go. Going for another plan, she stepped forward a bit while he was in pain, still struggling, and then kicked back, sending her hard sandal right into his shin. That made him release her instantly. Before she could make her escape, though, he tackled her to the ground, wincing at the pain in his shin, but holding her down with his weight. He tried to lock her arms down to her sides, but she was quicker and began repeatedly punching him in the face and kicking him in both shins with the tip of her shoes, which were conveniently resting right by his shins, until he had to force himself off of her and lay on the ground a few feet away from her in pain. Lily slowly stood, her eyes cold, but fiery emeralds ablaze in anger and disgust. She stood above him as he lay in pain and strategically placed her foot right above his crotch.  
  
"Don't you dare come near me again, Malfoy," she spat before bringing down her foot firmly and with all of her strength.  
  
Malfoy cried out in pain and Lily fled the room before he could grab her again, tears of anger and fear stinging her eyelids. She flew to her room and immediately stripped out of her rumpled clothing and went into the bathroom. She had to get Malfoy's scent and touch off her body. After a long bath, she finally emerged, tired and strained. She dressed in a pair of black sweatpants and a pale blue shirt before going down to the common room to curl up on the couch and let herself have a good cry.  
  
And that's exactly how James found her.  
  
"Lily?" he asked quietly.  
  
She gave no response and he talked no further, just walked over to her and gathered her in his arms, allowing her to cry into his chest. They sat there, together, no words escaping them, only the sound of Lily's sobs accompanying them.  
  
After a while, her sobs subsided, and James glanced down at her, noticing her breathing had slowed. She'd slipped into the clutches of sleep. Carefully, he wiped away the remaining tears on her face and then stood up, gathering her up in his arms. For a moment, he stared down at her, wondering what on earth could've happened. Then, slowly, he made his way up the stairs with her and into her room, gently laying her down on her bed beneath the covers. He stroked away the hair covering her pale face and sighed, procuring a comfy chair with his wand, which he promptly sat in, intending on staying with Lily until she awoke.  
  
"What happened, Lily?" he asked the stillness of the room, unsurprised when there was no response.  
  
  
  
***************************////////////////////////////////////////////////*************************  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Lily awoke, slowly allowing her eyes to open and then focus on her surroundings. She was in her bedroom but how she'd gotten there she didn't know. Suddenly, she noticed another in the room with her. James was quietly sleeping beside her bed in a comfortable chair. Recalling the incident that had occurred earlier, she winced. That was one of the scariest moments she'd ever faced and she hoped she'd never have to go through that again. Carefully, she got out of bed and shook James awake.  
  
"James, James, wake up," she hissed.  
  
James started awake. "Lily? Lily, are you okay now?" he asked with concern.  
  
Lily smiled weakly. "I'm fine, James."  
  
"What happened?" he asked seriously.  
  
Lily sighed. She really didn't want to talk about it but she supposed it would probably make her feel better. Taking in a deep breath, she recounted the whole episode, from beginning to end, a painful thing to do, but it did make her feel better.  
  
James's eyes darkened dangerously when he heard what Malfoy had had the insolence and nerve to do. He would deal with Malfoy. He'd make sure of it.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay, Lily?" he asked when she was finished.  
  
Lily nodded but her smile was a sad one. "I'm fine. Thanks for listening, James."  
  
James nodded and felt his heart twist at the downcast expression on Lily's face. Feeling an unexpected bout of courage, he walked up to her and gently brought her eyes up to meet his by bringing her chin up with the crook of his index finger. She looked so sad, fearful, even confused, her eyes reflecting those emotions, so different from her usual confident and radiant self. Knowing not what else to do, he slowly bent, bringing his lips down to meet hers in a feather light, gentle kiss, a kiss meant to soothe away her fears and let her know that he was there for her. He pulled away before he lost control, which could've easily happened merely by a touch of her soft, warm lips.  
  
Lily stared up at him in surprise. James just smiled bent once more, this time to her ear. Softly, he whispered into her ear, "I'm still fighting for your forgiveness, Lily. I'm not giving up until I'm bestowed with it and even then, I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you."  
  
"You don't have to fight for it anymore, James," she whispered back. "You won my forgiveness long ago."  
  
James stared down at her in complete astonishment.  
  
Lily softly laughed. "I've just been too stubborn to tell you. Now I'm the one who's going to have to ask and fight for your forgiveness."  
  
James laughed, gathering her in his arms. "That's not necessary, Lily. I'd forgive you for just about anything. So, consider it already won a thousand times over." James turned serious and then released her slightly, his hands resting on her waist, gazing into her emerald eyes with an intensity that sent shivers up and down her spine. The sincerity in his expression, voice, and eyes didn't allow a single doubt to crawl into her mind when he said, "I love you, Lily."   
  
Lily didn't even hesitate to express what she'd wanted to say for what seemed an eternity now. "I love you, too, James. I always will."  
  
"And that's a promise from me, too," James replied.  
  
And their promise was sealed with the sweetest kiss either had ever experienced, a kiss filled with their love for each other and dependence upon one another.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*********************  
  
  
A/N: Well? What do my dear readers think of this chapter? I find it not half bad, kind of sappy, I know, but hey, I was in the mood. I write as I feel. Tell me your opinions, please! By the way, I've posted a story on FictionPress.Com, so if you guys would like to check it out, please do! I need opinions! And don't worry, it's optional. You don't have to, but please, if you have time, do so. The site is: fictionpress . com / read . php ?storyid=1332496 (just remove the spaces between the periods and slash), and the story is called "Catching Me When I Fall". Anyway, see you guys next chapter!   
  
Peace –n- Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~  



	13. Epilogue

Title: Accidents Change People  
  
Author: Lady Evilness  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The brilliant Joanne Kathleen Rowling does. I don't own the song in this chapter, either. It belongs to All 4 One.  
  
Summary: Lily was teased and made fun of because of her appearance and attitude during her first six years at Hogwarts. Will an accident change all of this?  
  
Hello, my dear readers. Welcome to the final chapter of "Accidents Change People." Enjoy it and please, review.  
  
***************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************************  
  
Chapter 13: Epilogue  
  
News that James Potter and Lily Evans were now a couple spread to the ears of every student and every staff member soon enough. The following morning, after their confessions, they had appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall, James's arm slipped possessively around Lily's slim waist and Lily in turn was leaning her head against his shoulder, both looking entirely comfortable and completely oblivious to all the stares they were receiving, totally immersed in themselves and not to mention, helplessly in love. Their entrance together made it rather obvious to everyone else what a striking couple they made, and that they'd finally gotten over themselves and confessed what they really felt. However, no matter how apparent it had been to everyone else that they belonged together and deserved each other, there were still many a disappointed guy and girl at the prospect that the two were permanently off the market and taken for the sight of the two looking as they did made it quite clear that they were hooked on each other and that neither would be letting go of the other any time in the near or far future. There was also an epidemic of surprised looks and exclamations. Though everyone knew they'd eventually get together, they hadn't thought it would happen so abruptly from one day to the next.  
  
The looks on everyone's faces were completely priceless, a true Kodak moment. Sadly, everyone was in too much of a state of shock, excluding the actual couple, who were, of course, oblivious to everything around them, to take a picture.  
  
As Lily and James approached their friends, they finally had to snap out of their own little world as they took in their expressions when they said good morning.  
  
"Erm, guys?" James asked tentatively as he sat down in a seat beside Lily, "What's wrong?"  
  
All of their friends, Sirius, Peter, Remus, and Gwen, just continued to look at them with dropped jaws. Sirius finally managed to pick up his jaw and point at them wordlessly. Lily and James stared at him with raised brows.  
  
Finally, Remus regained his composure and cleared his throat. "What Sirius is trying to say is what happened between you two?"  
  
Lily and James looked at each other, enlightened expressions on their faces. They both shrugged. "Nothing. We just, ah, cleared a few things up," James replied.  
  
"And what things would they be?" Gwen asked knowingly.  
  
The two blushed. "Our true feelings," Lily was finally able to manage.  
  
"Ah," all four said sly expressions crossing their faces.  
  
James and Lily paid them no mind and turned towards the delicious-looking breakfast unaware of the stares they were receiving when they did a few things. Like when James leaned over and kissed away a piece of whipped cream from the corner of Lily's lips. Or when Lily fed James a strawberry from her plate topped with whipped cream and then kissed away the excess whipped cream covering his lips. And also when they just happened to completely forget about their food and engaged themselves in a full out snog session that had merely begun with a tiny speck of frosting on Lily's lips. Their friends could only gaze at them in amusement. And to think, just two days ago Lily had been ignoring and avoiding James like the plague and James had been miserable, thinking Lily would never forgive him. It was truly remarkable what a few words said could do.  
  
  
**********************************/////////////////////////////**********************************  
  
  
Later that day, when he was finally able to detach himself long enough from Lily so that she could take a shower, James confronted the rest of the Marauders with what Malfoy had had the nerve to do to Lily. Their reactions were to be expected: shock, outrage, disgust, and vengefulness.   
  
"That filthy git," Sirius growled, "when I get my hands on him, I'll rip him to pieces."  
  
"How could he sink so low?" Remus murmured in shock.  
  
"He's a Malfoy," James said darkly, "of course, he could."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Peter asked.  
  
"We're going to shred him to pieces, that's what," Sirius said dangerously.  
  
"That, and a bit of humiliation might just slightly satisfy me," James went on to say with a glint in his eye that was positively terrifying.  
  
The other three nodded and immediately got to work. They planned the perfect revenge storming through new ideas, bringing back old ones, revising, drawing on their own made up spells and spells infrequently used, coming up with ways to improve their old tricks. Finally all was set. They had their plan. Now all they had to do was wait till morning.  
  
  
When morning finally did arrive, three of them made sure to be at the entrance to the Slytherin common room early enough to catch Malfoy exiting. After all they did owe him a couple of punches, kicks, and hexes before their prank could take place.  
  
Finally they, as in Remus, Sirius, and James, for Peter had gone into the Great Hall to make a few "additions" to Malfoy's drink, say Malfoy approaching with Snape, flanked by his usual stupid-looking bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Don't do anything to Snape," James quickly murmured.  
  
"Why not?" Sirius asked, puzzled. They never passed up a chance to humiliate Snape if they could help it.  
  
"He didn't want in on Malfoy's plan to ambush Lily," James replied.  
  
The two nodded before promptly coming to stand directly in front of Malfoy and his companions. Remus and Sirius quickly performed the Petrificous Totalus charm on Crabbe and Goyle, freezing them to the spot.  
  
Malfoy and Snape looked on in disinterest.  
  
"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked with a sneer.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Malfoy," James said sarcastically, "I just came to repay a favor."  
  
"Oh?" Malfoy asked, his sneer becoming nastier.  
  
Without giving him a response, James punched him square in the jaw, fury burning in his eyes. He waited for Malfoy to look up again before punching him in the nose. A sickening crack was heard as blood gushed out of Malfoy's nose. Snape miraculously just stood by and watched.  
  
"What the bloody hell?" Malfoy shouted.  
  
"Don't tell me you already forgot what you did to Lily, Malfoy," James spat as he prepared to deliver a perfectly aimed kick to Malfoy's shin, sending Malfoy to a kneeling position.  
  
Malfoy tried to sneer unsuccessfully. "Ah, yes, the mudblood slut deserved what I did to her," he said nastily.  
  
James's gaze turned even more furious. That was way over the line and he expressed this in the way of two more punches to Malfoy's face. Moment's later a big bruise was beginning to appear around his left eye and his lip was bleeding. His nose still hadn't stopped bleeding.  
  
Seeing that James was going to take this far beyond the point of enough, Sirius held him back. James didn't struggle, only glared at Malfoy dangerously.  
  
"If I here you say that about Lily again, Malfoy," he said in a low tone, "I will kill you, you disgusting piece of filth." Then, without another word, he strode down the corridor and into the Great Hall, Sirius and Remus following him after undoing the Petrificous Totalus from Crabbe and Goyle, leaving the threat hanging over Malfoy, who continued to kneel there trying to looked unconcerned, with a swollen, bloody nose, near-broken jaw, black eye, broken lip, and throbbing shin, and failing miserably. Snape still did nothing. If anything, there seemed a strange glint in his eye as if he rather thought Malfoy deserved what he'd gotten.  
  
  
"James?" Sirius asked tentatively.  
  
"What?" James growled, still angry.  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Peter shared a look of unease, wondering how to soothe James's mood. They didn't have to wonder long, though, because Lily appeared minutes later, looking lovely as ever with a tight navy turtleneck that had no sleeves and a black knee-length skirt underneath her black robes. Her fiery hair was loose and curling about her back. James's expression instantly brightened. Lily walked up to James and they shared a kiss that lasted well over five minutes until they broke apart for air.  
  
"Good morning," she said to the four of them sitting down next to James who took to fiddling with her silky tresses.  
  
"Good morning, Lily," they replied with much brighter expressions.  
  
Suddenly, Malfoy and his cronies appeared at the entrance of the hall. Malfoy looked rather back to normal except he walked with a limp. Obviously, he'd been to Madame Pomfrey. He went to sit down at his usual seat and the Marauders all shared a look of anticipation.  
  
Gwen suddenly appeared and said, "Good morning, everybody." She gave Remus a kiss on the lips, watching delightedly as he blushed.  
  
"Good morning, Gwen," they all replied.   
  
Then the four boys turned their attention back to Malfoy, who was just about to take a drink from his goblet.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily and Gwen asked as one as they noticed the boys rapt attention on Malfoy.  
  
"You'll see," James whispered.  
  
As soon as Malfoy took a single sip from his goblet, all hell broke loose. It was that tiny incident that caused the next chain of events. First, Malfoy turned incredibly pale began to look terribly disfigured. His robes shrunk and began to cling to a different figure, a fat feminine figure with large breasts and all. They also changed from black to the marvelous color of rotten yellow mixed with puke green. Then, his hair grew in length until it practically trailed the floor and changed from platinum to gold and red clashing terribly with the color of his robes. A beard then spilled from his chin longer than even Dumbledore's so that if he walked, he'd trip over it. The color matched his new hair color. His eyebrows grew to the same length as his beard and turned the same color. And then, blazing as if being carved onto his forehead, words began to appear there. Finally the writing stopped and on his forehead were the words, "I'm a filthy transvestite, rapist." As soon as the writing had stopped, too, Malfoy began to cringe as if he had spiders crawling up and down every part of his body and he began involuntarily scratching every part of his body, two in particular: his crotch and his butt. He also began dancing. However, that caused him to trip over and step on his hair, beard, and eyebrow, pulling his head back and then forward at the same time, painfully, making him look like he was stumbling all over the place rather than dancing. All anyone in the hall could do was stare for about five minutes at the female Malfoy in front of them, crying out in pain, stepping all over his long hair forcing his head back and then forward and scratching furiously at two very particular places with writing on his forehead. It was like the calm before the storm. Laughter then exploded out of every single person in the Great Hall, excepting the Slytherins and teachers, of course, and Dumbledore, though some of them were twitching very suspiciously and others looked as if they were forcing the impassive expressions on their faces. And all Malfoy could do was cry out in terrible agony.  
  
The Marauders were laughing with the rest of the school, silently congratulating themselves on a job well done for Malfoy was well and truly humiliated and got what he deserved. Lily and Gwen were laughing loudly, too. The teachers finally seemed to finally get a grip on themselves after about three full minutes and some of them hurried over to Malfoy. They paralyzed him and put him on a stretcher to take to the hospital wing.   
  
Moments later, McGonagall appeared at the Gryffindor table with a slight twitch at her mouth and announced, "Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, detention! Meet me at my office this evening at 8:30."  
  
The Marauders nodded solemnly before promptly bursting into laughter again as soon as she was gone. Most of the rest of the school was still laughing over the spectacle, and a few had now calmed down and were discussing how brilliant it was.  
  
"Did you like it, Lily?" James asked as he slung an arm around her.  
  
"You guys did this for me?" she asked.  
  
The four nodded.  
  
"Thanks. I loved it," Lily said.  
  
"It was a great revenge," Gwen said, Remus having filled her in on what Malfoy had done to Lily the night before.  
  
"We know," Sirius said with a grin.  
  
The bell rang and the group got up to go to class, Malfoy's image a few minutes ago still fresh in their minds.  
  
  
**********************************/////////////////////////////**********************************  
  
  
The weeks sped by and the students at Hogwarts were busy accomplishing the grueling and long homework assignments that the teachers assigned as finals approached as well as O.W.L.s for the fifth year students and N.E.W.T.s for the seventh years. Common rooms were filled late at night with students doing last minute studying especially by fifth year students and seventh year students. Finally, the week for their exams arrived and Lily and the rest of her friends got by them with no major problems, no break downs, or many difficulties with their N.E.W.T.s, except Peter, though, for he wasn't as bright as the rest of his friends. When the exams were finally over, all they could do was breathe a sigh of relief and pray for the best.  
  
Lily and James, remembering their Head Boy and Girl duties had a vote on whether or not the students would want a muggle Prom for the end of the year event and Lily ended up winning, making James grumbled until Lily got sick of him and kissed him thoroughly. Then he purposely began grumbling again so that she'd kiss him again, but she didn't go for it and instead put up her nose haughtily until he came up to her took her chin and kissed her long and slow. They broke apart smiling and then began on the preparations for the event, which miraculously didn't take too long.  
  
The school, excepting the Slytherins, who were repulsed by the idea of a muggle event, bought their attire for the Prom with guidance from all of the muggleborn students who knew what a Prom was.  
  
When the day of the event finally did arrive, Lily, who was going with James, obviously, went up to get ready a bit later than usual as she didn't need to prepare her self as much as she'd had to the last two balls. She showered quickly and as soon as she stepped out of the bathroom began getting ready. She'd always wanted to go to her senior prom as a child and when she'd discovered she was a witch, it was the only thing she regretted not being able to do, until now, that is. Finally, at exactly 7: 49 p.m. she was ready. Looking her self up and down, she decided she looked fine and then with a deep breath headed over to her door and opened it, descending the stairs after closing the door behind her.  
  
James was waiting patiently for Lily to appear at the foot of the stairs and as soon as he heard her footfalls a few steps above him, looked up, his breath leaving him sharply at the sight of the wondrous woman above him. Lily was dressed in a halter dress, which was silver in color but a whitish silver rather than a grayish silver, made of satin and spandex that hugged her figure and displayed it to full advantage. It was sleeveless and suspended by two thin halter straps that went up and were attached to a chocker around her neck of the same color and material as the rest of the dress, as well as by her breasts. The dress hugged her curves, especially her upper ones, beautifully and fell to the floor as if it were liquid, spreading in a pool on the ground, and as she walked, clung to her body, and more specifically, her long legs and trailed behind her. As she continued to descend the stairs, he noticed her feet were encased in clear high-heeled sandals and that she wore, to match and contrast her dress, sparkling emerald green and silver eye shadow, which made her bright emerald eyes stand out even more, and light pink lip gloss, making her lips all the more kissable. The hem of the dress was also intricately detailed with emerald green vines and tiny silver rose buds as was the upper part of it that ran along the top of her breasts. Her fiery red hair was loose and curling freely down her back, framing her beautiful face.  
  
She finally reached James and he drew a breath. "Lily, you look beautiful, even more so than you usually do, though I thought that was impossible," he breathed.  
  
"Thank you, James," she said, "though I don't think that's what you told me a ball ago. It was more along the lines of, "aren't you supposed to be trying to make yourself pretty even though we all know it's impossible for you to do so?"" she continued teasingly.  
  
James pulled her to him roughly. "Well, I was blind and stupid back then," he said huskily as he bent and kissed her deeply.  
  
"I think so, too," she said breathlessly thanking the maker of the lip gloss she wore for no matter what the circumstances, like, say, extreme kissing, it would not wipe off until she used the remover that came with it. "And, by the way, you look very handsome yourself."  
  
He did. He actually looked very good in a black muggle tuxedo that fit his broad shoulders, muscled body, and log legs excellently. His hair was in messy disarray but, as always, it looked terribly sexy on him.  
  
"Thanks," he said. "Oh, and, here," he suddenly conjured a corsage for her, "this is for you. I heard this boy talking about these things and decided it'd be traditional to get you one." He took it and placed it on her wrist.  
  
"James, you shouldn't have," Lily said with a smile as she admired the white roses that adorned it. "Thank you."  
  
"Anything for you," he said.  
  
Lily kissed him and then said, "We should be going now."  
  
"Of course," James replied. "My lady," he said as he offered her his arm.  
  
She took it with a content smile, leaning against his strong form as they left their common room.  
  
When they arrived at the Great Hall, it was to find that the ball had already begun, not that they were really surprised. They entered and received quite a few stares from those already there. Again, everyone was struck by how good they looked together. They ignored the stares and went over to their friends who were waving at them from one of the larger tables.  
  
"Hey, guys," they greeted as James pulled a chair out for Lily and then sat down himself.  
  
"Hey," was the general reply.  
  
The rest of the Marauders were all dressed in black tuxedoes as well and looking very good. Remus sat beside his date, Gwen, who was dressed in a dark blue spaghetti-strap dress. Sirius's date was a seventh year Ravenclaw, Arabella Figg, whom he'd had to work with for the Astronomy project and whom he'd developed a crush on and she the same with him. She was dressed in a red sleeveless dress with matching long gloves, which fit her dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. Peter had miraculously also found a date, Portia Bones, who was clad in a pale green one shoulder dress, perfect for her brown hair and amber eyes.   
  
"The Great Hall looks great, you guys," Gwen remarked.  
  
"Thanks," Lily and James replied.  
  
Indeed it did, decorated with different colored lights and different-sized tables with white table clothes and chairs draped with white cloth and dark blue bows. There was a large space in the center for dancing and a stereo working with magic being controlled by a third-year muggleborn student acting as DJ was in a corner, sounding soft classical music. House elves scampered about quickly serving dinner in customary muggle fashion and everyone seemed to be enjoying them selves, even the Slytherins who'd chosen to attend, though in robes rather than muggle clothing.  
  
Dumbledore suddenly stood up to make his traditional speech. All he said was: "Welcome to the final event of the year, organized by the Head Boy and Girl and Prefects. Please enjoy yourselves." He sat down once more.  
  
After dinner, a few wandered over to the dance floor to dance.  
  
The Marauders all grabbed their dates and headed out to the dance floor.  
  
A while later, James slipped away for a moment while Lily was engaged in conversation with Gwen, taking a break from dancing. He was back before she even noticed and suddenly the music died down and the DJ spoke.  
  
"And now, a special dedication from the Head Boy, James Potter, to his girlfriend, Lily Evans, the Head Girl."  
  
James offered Lily his hand as she stared at him in surprise. She took his hand and he led her to the center of the dancing floor. The opening words began just as he put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck.  
  
_I swear by the moon and the stars in the skies  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side_  
  
They slowly began to rotate on the spot as the music and first verse began. They then quietly listened to the words of the song.  
  
_I see the questions in your eyes  
I know what's weighing on your mind  
You can be sure I know my heart  
`Cause I stand beside you through the years  
You'll only cry those happy tears  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart  
  
And I swear, by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there  
I swear, like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
  
I'll give you every thing I can  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands  
We'll hang some memories on the walls  
And when (and when) just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
`Cause as the time turns the page, my love won't age at all  
  
And I swear (I swear) by the moon and the stars in the skies  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (and I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
  
For better or worse, till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear  
(Oh yeah)  
  
I swear (I swear) by the moon and stars in the skies  
I'll be there (I'll be there)  
I swear (I swear) like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there (Oh I'll be there)  
  
For better or worse (better or worse), till death do us part  
I'll love you with ev- every single beat of my heart  
I swear, I swear, I swear  
Oh... I... swear..._  
  
Lily and James stopped dancing to the sound of clapping from those all around them. Lily looked up at James with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Those better be happy tears," James said, "or you'll ruin the first verse of the song entirely."  
  
"They are," Lily said with a short laugh and he grinned. "Oh, James, that was beautiful. Thanks for dedicating that to me."  
  
"You're welcome, Lily," James replied. "And I'm serious when I say I swear I'll be there for better or worse, till death do us part," he said seriously. "I love you, Lily."  
  
"I love you, too, James," she replied. "And I swear I'll be there, too, on the same terms."  
  
He bent and kissed her there, pulling her closer to him, in the center of the dance floor in front of all the eyes watching them. Whistles and catcalls and applause sounded, but both were too enwrapped in themselves and their rapidly deepening kiss to notice, as they sealed a second, even greater promise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^*****************************  
  
A/N: The end. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and critiqued my story, and who wished me a happy birthday. It was a pleasure writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed the ending of it. Please give me opinions and if you have any questions, e-mail me. Until the next story, if there is a next, apart from my already posted stories.  
  
Peace –n– Love,  
  
~*Lady Evilness*~  
  
  
  



End file.
